


Devilman Crybabies

by NeckOfSteel



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Masturbation in Shower, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeckOfSteel/pseuds/NeckOfSteel
Summary: what if Miki turned into a devilman before her two friends did.





	1. THAT NIGHT!

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG AND CONTAINS LEWD MOMENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)  
> this chapter is way longer then i thought it was going to be. hopefully the following chapters will be shorter.

Tracking field of Kamioka High…

The sun shine bright like any other day. On the tracking field of Kamioka High school, the announcer called out the contestants to be ready.  
\- "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" The announcer shoot a air gun in the air and all four contestants ran as fast as they could.  
Meanwhile on a bench nearby two guys were watching them go. (there names is never mentioned so i'm just gonna call them bill and bob for simplicity's sake)  
\- "look at them go!" Bill said as he looked on. "they're given it there all today that's for sure." Bob followed.  
\- "man, watching Miko's boobs bouncing up and down it makes me go crazy." Bill said followed immediately by Bob.  
\- "you are such a perv, you know that, right?" They then both saw Miki running pass all the others with no problem.  
\- "look at her go" bill said. "Yeah that's Miki the witch tracking field of Kamioka Academy for ya" bob said as Miki kept on running.  
\- "yeah, but look at the guy" Bill pointed out Akira that was way behind the others.  
\- "he's the slowest in the tracking field club" Bob said. "Yeah, why is he even bothering, dude" Bill asked Bob whom then said -"apparently he stays at Miki's place." "Are you serious" Bill asked as Miki finished first, again. Miki stop in her field to take a breather, Miko then walked up to her and said - "you're amazing Miki, can't believe that you out ran us again!?" Miki then said - "yeah thanks, but you did great too Miko."  
\- "shh, put your phone away man before he sees us!" Bob said as the other pick he's phone up which was beeping.  
\- "relax, our club advisor is off in he's own world" Bill said as a heavy guy on a wheelchair stared into the sky.  
-"checked this out, there's been a discovery of a murder, a lot people were found dead in an abandoned were house." Bill said to Bob.  
\- "Really, how many?" The guy asked, Bill responded - "many, that's for sure, and apparently one of the victims was a friend to the super high schooler, Koda." He said showing photos of Koda and his friend, and a clip of a bunch of reporters asking Koda and taking pictures while he ignores them all.  
\- "apparently the party they went to was a satanic-party called a Sabbath." Bill said - "hmph, really? I would make a deal with a devil if I were to run that fas-" he stops as he he sees Akira standing in front of them, crying.

\- "hay, what's your deal? Why are you crying?" He asked Akira.  
\- "he's crying too*sniff*" he said as he continues to cry. "HAY, did you guys make him cry again?" Miki shouted at them with an angry look on her face.  
\- "woah, we didn't, he started to cry on his own for some reason" Bob said. Akira wipe away his tears and pointed at the the phone. Miki then looked over and said - "oh, so someone that the super high schooler knew is dead, sorry for yelling at you" she apologized.  
\- "it's alright, but why is he crying anyway?" He asked while Bob's face got red for starring at Miki's unbelievable muscular abs.  
\- "yeah, it's not like he knew the guy or anything, right?" he asked. Miki then try's to change the subject. \- "hay I have have idea, let's all do a relay together, 4-by-100. There's a meet coming up, right?"  
\- "seriously!?" "Isn't it a memorial service related event. I wonder if this new case will canel it" Bill said which Miki then replies - "guess we'll wait see, anyway, I'm sure that our school can work it out in the end, besides I think it could be fun, especially for you guys, since you two are sitting around doing nothing all day long, right."  
The two guys said 'HUH!?' at the same time and Miki started to snicker up and said that she was only joking. Miko then calls out to her - "Miki, it's mr Nagisaki!"  
\- "oh, gotta go, keep doing… Whatever you were doing, later" she says and runs off to Miko who handed her phone to her while the guys just stared off.  
\- "geez, she sometimes can be scary" Bill said. "you said it, but who can you blame her, after what happened a month back, I don't think no can walk it off and pretend like nothing happened" Bob said as Akira kept looking on at Miki while she was talking on the phone. \- "hay, Nagasaki, what's up?" "hay, Lady, I just got done with an interview and I got us a table for two in restaurant that you like" Nagasaki said as he swiped through of a few rooms shown on his tablet.  
\- "ah sweet, I have been starving all day long, oh and also could you please stop calling me that, what if someone might hear us!" she said with a little annoyance in her voice.  
\- "woah now, relax, I don't think anyone would hear us on the phone."  
\- "Yeah well, you never know what might happen, later" she said put her phone started to walk to the others.

\- "so wait, the guy has been talking photos of Miki, is her photographer?" Bill asked Miko while looking through some photos of Miki in different outfits and locations.  
\- "that's probably her boyfriend too" as she said the guys thoughts were shattered into tiny pieces.  
\- "HUUUUH!? ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" " AWW MAN! FANS EVERYWHERE ARE BUMPED!" Bill said in disappointed, with his head down.  
\- "well you should know that she way out of league, she's a star after all" Miko kept going while Akira kept looking at Miki with curiosity. Miki then walked over to them then said - "hay Miko I think we're done for today, let's go and change, alright?" She says with Miko replying - "okay then."  
\- "I'll go and wait outside school gate." "sounds good, oh and one more Akira." Miki called him out and he turned around toward her direction.  
\- "what is it?" "Are you always starring at me when I'm on the phone?" She asked with kind of mean look.  
\- "What, no! I mean… Not… Always," he tried to explain himself nervously while he was blushing.  
\- "Well whatever you did, stop it, it's creepy." She told him.  
\- "Oh my bad, it won't happen again." Akira said with his head down. The guys then started to snicker at him, but Miki notices that and yelled at them.  
\- "That goes for two of you, perverts!" She yelled at them and they both nodded at her.  
\- "Come on Miko let's go." She told her and she followed her while Akira look at from afar.  
'what ever happened to the caring naive Miki I used to know?' he thought to himself and walk away.

 

Later in the locker room...

 

The girls were changing to their school uniforms.  
\- "Wow, Miki, sure told those guys, huh?" Miko said to Miki while she was undressing.  
\- "Yeah, I need to tell them it's not okay stare at us girls while we exercising, plus I need to show them who the boss is." She said with confidence in her voice.  
\- "Yeah, but don't you think you went a little too harsh on Akira" Miko said.  
\- "Pft, you saw him yourself didn't you, he was totally starring at my ass right there and then, and besides, boys will always be boys." Miki said with a commanding tune that frightened Miko a bit.  
\- "Well yeah, but I think he was just worried about you, you know." She said with worried tone.  
\- "What do you mean by that?" She questioned her with curious look.  
\- "well you have been acting not like you usually did a month ago, and I understand that it was tough for you go through all that, not to mention you did save our lives back then. And because of that I was and am truly grateful, however you have been act strangely lately like… You're a different person, and I think Akira is just worried for you that's all." She finished and Miki thought about for a second before she continued.  
\- "Hmm, you're probably right, maybe I went a little too far with him, I'll apologize to him again." Miki said.  
\- "That's good to hear." Miko said with a cheerful voice.  
\- "Alrighty then!" Miki said and proceeded with taking her gym clothes off. Miko then realize that Miki wasn't wearing any top or underwear. Miki then started to stretching fully nude and in front of Miko which made her blush seeing her nude body. Whatever happened in that one month made her body way different from before. Her abs was way more clearer now then they were before, and her chest has gotten a tad bit bigger, but still not as big as her own. Miki then notice that she was starring at her body, which made her turn around towards her.  
\- "Are you starring at me too!?" She asked Miko which made her blush even more.  
\- "WHAT!? NO NO NO… YOU SEE I WAS JUST…" Miko said nervously as she shook her head back and forth.  
\- "YOU KNOW WHAT WHAT NEVER MIND, I SAW NOTHING!" She said and turned around towards her locker and tried to ignore what just happened. Miki on the other hand sees her opportunity to get back at her. Miko is actually topless, which Miki smiled at with some drule.  
\- "Well there are somethings that you have that I don't." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And… What would… That… Be?" Miko asked her nervously and did not turn around.  
\- "Well for example you got *look* you got the *Ass*" Miki continues.  
\- "WAIT, WHAT!?" Miko protest after hearing that. "Aaand not to mention, THOSE BIG ASS BALLONS YOU CALL BOOBS OF YOURS!" Miki shouted as she was groping Miko from behind which caught every other girls attentions.  
\- "MIKI, PLEASE STOP!" Miko protest to Miki but she did not stop.  
\- "Aw what's the matter, Miko, doesn't it feel good when I grope you like this?" Miki asked her as she squeezed Miko's nipples. In which that made her moan a little. Miki then let's go of her and patted her on the head and said - "Relax, I was just messing with ya, no need to get serious about." Miko tried to stop herself for a second.  
\- "Hay, how about this, I'll let you grope me as a punishment." Miki said and backed up from her. Miko looks at Miki who just stood there with a confident smile and was ready to get grope. Miko looks at her chest and blushed even more than before. She slowly reached her arm to Miki's chest, slowly. And finally she grope Miki's left which made her somewhat moan and giggles at the same time. That actually made her giggle herself a bit. They were both giggle until they both notices that every girl was Starring at them both. It got awkward until Miki told them to stop.  
\- "What are you all looking at, huh!? We're just messing with each other, okay! Go back with what you were doing!" As she said that, the others did exactly that.  
\- "Wow that was cool, Miki, I don't know how you do that." Says Miko.  
\- "Nah, it's nothing" Miki shrugs it off. "Now hurry up, we don't wanna keep Akira waiting, do we?" She asked Her, which Miko responded with a nod.

at schoolgate...

Akira was waiting at the front gate, thinking about Miki, but something didn't feel right to him. he had this strange feeling that something or someone was watching him. He kept hearing a whispering feminine voice in his head that just said - "what is it that you are so worried about her?"  
\- "i'm worried because of how much she means to me!" he said out loud but there was no one there. this was too strange, however he did not get to think on it any further when he hears Miki calling him out.  
\- "hay Akira, were you talking to somebody?" "i thought i heard someone asking... nah it's nothing." "Well whatever, come on let's go." Miki said, and with that they all walked home.  
\- "Hay, Akira listen, sorry for yelling at you earlier, that was just wrong." She apologized to him.  
\- "it's alright, I get why you're overreacting." He said with a calm tone. Miki just looked at him strangely.  
\- "You know should really get a cell phone, my parents could get you one, right?" She asked him.  
\- "No thanks, I wouldn't use it much." Akira answered her with Miko continuing.  
\- "You could join us on a group chat with the club you know?" She said. - "Yeah, and you could do other stuff with it too, like playing games, watch videos surf on the internet, secretly watching porn." Miki continues. Akira freak out 'HUH!?'when he heard that last part.  
\- "Oh while I'm at it, could you clear your history after you're done watching porn on my dads computer, ok? I don't want Taro to be sneaky and search on your history." Miki said. Akira started blushing. Miko gasped and came closer.  
\- "*Gasping* you watch stuff like that in the living room!?" She asked with curiosity. Akira smiled awkwardly. Miki suddenly stops on the road.  
\- "Huh, what's wrong?" Akira asked her.  
\- "I gotta go do something right now, I'll take the back" she said before leaving them. Miko then calls out to her.  
\- "Hay, I know you'll go by car, but be careful down town, okay?" Miko said.  
\- "I won't be late, alright, see ya!" Miki waves back at them.  
\- "Okay, bye!" Miko said as she and Akira watched Miki walk away.  
\- "Hay Akira maybe we should-" Miko was about to say something but she sees that Akira was gone too, probably went after Miki. Miki was walking down the road texting Nagasaki that she'll be running a little late, in which he was not so happy with. Miki stops and looks at her left and sees that she came across a river. She went over to the docks and sat at the edge and looked down at her hand.  
\- "Miko's right, I have changed a lot in just one month, ever since 'THAT' night, I haven't been acting like, my usual self." Miki said to herself.

One month eariler...

in the classroom...

\- "Really!? The tennis club asked us to come along?" Miki asked with both curiosity and excitement in her voice.  
\- "Yeah, they were kind enough let us practice in mountainside with them." Miko said with excitement in her voice too. It made both girls really excited. So much so that it caught the attention of Akira who was walking over to them.  
\- "You two seems to be in a good mood today, what's going on?" Akira asked them.  
\- "The tennis club are going on a fields trip this weekend, and they asked us if we wanna come with them to the mountainside!" Miko said and Akira followed with  
\- "Wow! Really? That's nice of them, so when are we going?" Akira asked them. And they the girls replied.  
\- "Umm, we're afraid that, it's a girls only trip." Miki said with doubt in her voice. In which Akira was kind of disappointed with.  
\- "Oh, ok." Akira said.  
\- "Well, maybe we should declined the trip this time." Miki said in a attempt to make Akira happy.  
\- "Oh no no, you two should go, don't think about me, ok." Akira said.  
\- "Are sure Akira? Won't it be boring without us around." Miki asked him. But Akira just responded - "oh no no no, I'll sure find something to keep myself occupied."  
\- "You could always study, that's always an option." Miko said to Akira whom in response - "oh, not exactly the first option to choose from, but okay that I can also do too." Miki in response to all of that then said "oh make sure that you gets some exercise while we are away okay?" She said to him.  
\- "Alright I will. Have fun then." Akira waved at them while leaving the club room. And with that, another day passes by.

The next day...

The sun shined as clearly as the day before, both Miki and Miko sat in the van with the tennis club, all on their way to the mountainside. Miki sat right next to the window at the front, which was open. she breath in the air that was coming in.  
\- "*Sniff in and out* do you smell that Miko?" She asked Miko who sat next to her.  
\- "No, what?" She asked curiously. Miki replied "it's the smell of nature, of course." Miki said with excitement. She leans back in her seat to let Miko sniff.  
\- "You're right! It does smell like nature, too bad we don't get that a lot in the city now a days." Miko said with disappointment in her voice.  
\- "Well no worries you two, we'll get plenty of it while we are out here!" The club president said, who was driving.  
\- "Isn't that right everyone!?" She shouted and everyone else in the bus shouted together "YES CLUB PRESIDENT!"

A few minutes later they have arrived to their location. While everyone gets out of the van, Miki and Miko stared at what they where they were going to stay in overnight.  
\- "What the heck is that!?" Miko asked while she was pointing at a big was with two stories tall.  
\- "That my friend is what's called veranda. And yes that's where we will be spending the night in." The club president said with confidence in her voice.  
\- "How in the world were you able to rent something like this!?" Miki asked the president in both surprising and curiosity in her voice.  
\- "Well it did took some convincing to the teachers to use this, but here we are." The president said.  
\- "That's so cool president!" Miko said. But the president then told her - "hay, since you two are not in the tennis club, just call me Veronica." She said to the girls.  
\- "Okay Veronica." Both of them said at the same time. Then Miki started thinking.  
\- ((Wow, Veronica is awesome, she gets things done like no else can't)) she thought to herself while looking at her. She was not only just older and taller than all of them, she's also was a ex Olympic gold medal when she was in junior high. And her body was quite attractive, she has chin length dark brown hair, she was wearing a cap on top of a hair band, has a jacket reached down her chest, who thank goodness was wearing a t-shirt was also wearing jeans that made her bottom look nice from all the angles.  
\- "Alright then, let's not just stand around and stare at the house all day, let's get our stuff out of the van and into the house, shall we!?" Veronica shouted out loud to everyone. That made the other girls including both Mikis to shout - "YEAH!"

Later as everyone was nearly done unpacking their stuff, Miki and Miko were talking to each other about Veronica in their room upstairs.  
\- "I can't believe that Veronica is so awesome." Miko said to Miki.  
\- "I know, right? When she settles on something, you just know you'll get it somehow." Miki said.  
\- "You know sometimes I wish could be just like her!" Miki said.  
\- "Well now that is very flattering of you to say." Veronica said to their surprise as she entered into their room.  
\- "Oh Veronica, what surprise do we own you this visit?" Miki asked in excitement.  
\- "Put on your gym clothes on, we're going for a run." She said and left the room and closed the door after herself. Both of them got a little confused at first, but they decided to do what she told them to do. After they've changed into their gym suit and went outside with Veronica and all three of them went out into the woods. As all three of them were running through the woods, Miki asked Veronica - "where exactly are we going?" To which Veronica response with - "you'll see once we get there!" That kept running until they came across a cliffside. Both Mikis looked up and stare at it.  
\- "Don't tell me we're going to-" "Yup, we're going to climb all the way to the top" Veronica interrupted Miko.  
\- "Do you think the two of you are up for the task!?" She asked the both with excitement in her voice.  
\- "Are you!?" Miki asked in return and then continues - "it, is, on!" And with that they started to climbing. It was tough for them to climb on a cliff side without any climbing gear with them but they did all decently well on their own. Veronica was way ahead of them from experience, Miki wasn't as fast as her but she did well, Miko was the slowest of them but wasn't too far behind. After while they finally reached top, Veronica helped both of them up. When they got to the top they were exhausted from climbing the cliff side.

\- "*Pant, pant, pant, pant* so could you tell us why you brought us up here?" Miki asked Veronica who was just as tired.  
\- "*Pant, pant* I want you two to remember this pain, you might feel terrible now, but you'll feel amazing later." She said with confidence.  
\- "I know for a fact that you are aiming for the Asian games in a few months, are you?" She said and they both looking up at her who stood tall.  
\- "I know for a fact that when that day comes, I know you girls will win, and i'll be charing you guys on!" She walk up to them put both of her hands on each their shoulders.  
\- "I want you two to succeed in what I failed at years ago, remember this pain and use it as a stepping stone towards your goal!" She shouted at the with enthusiasm in her voice. The two girls almost have no idea what she was talking about, but they didn't care about what it meant, if she believes in them that much, then they won't disappoint her.  
\- "By the way what time is it?" She asked as she rolled up her sleeve and look at her watch.  
\- "Oh it's time!" She said. Both Mikis were confused and Miko asked her - "time for what exactly?" Veronica then pointed to the opposite direction of where they came from and they looked at the horizon. They saw the sun went down and made the sky so beautiful. The two of them glanced in aw at the horizon and Miki just says - "wow, it's so pretty." Veronica continues - "it is, isn't it?" They all looked on at the horizon, but unknown to them, something was watching from the shadows.

As they went back to the veranda, Miki had this sneaky suspicion that they were being followed. She keeps hearing noises coming from the bushes, she turns around to see nothing but trees and bushes. She slowly turned back, until she sees someone poking from behind a tree, she snaps around and calls out the stalker to come out.  
\- "I SAW YOU PEEKING FROM BEHIND THAT TREE, SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted for the stranger to come out which caught the attention from the other two. Miki then saw a hand sticking out from behind a tree holding a camera, the rest of the figure then shows himself, and to Miki's surprise it was Nagasaki.  
\- "MR NAGASAKI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She asked him with anger and confusion in her voice.  
\- "Hay hay, relax now, you said you were going on a fields trip this weekend and I thought that I could just take photos of you out here in the woods. Come what do ya say, Miki, it would look good don't ya think?" He said while aiming at her with his camera. But before Miki could respond, the other two girls then showed up.  
\- "Who the hell is this creepo?" Veronica asked Miki.  
\- "I'm sorry you girls, it's Nagasaki, he's my photographer, I told him that I wouldn't be available until we get back, so he followed us all the way out here." Miki tried to explain, but Veronica stopped her and continues - "her photographer huh? Well let me tell this, Nagasaki was it? Listen here, when Miki says she not available, then she isn't understand!?" She said to him. But Nagasaki did not take no for answer.  
\- "Well she looks pretty available if you ask me Mrs.?" He asked her.  
\- "Veronica Maki, president of the tennis club, I'm going to ask you again, leave Miki alone and go home." With a commanding tone her voice. But Nagasaki just said - "aw come on can I at least take a few photos of her before I leav-" he got interrupted.  
\- "LEAVE NOW OR I'LL SHOVE MY FIST UP YOUR ASS!" She shouted at him while she clenched her fist in front of his face.  
\- "WOAH NOW, no need to get hostile ok!?" He yelled. - "Good, now go away,*snaps her fingers* come on girls let's not keep the others waiting." She said and both Mikis followed her led, leaving Nagasaki alone in the woods.

\- "Hay, Veronica, I understand that you were just looking out for me and I do appreciate it, but you didn't have to threaten him like that." Miki said.  
\- "Trust me Miki, you don't wanna get near guys like him, they'll tell anything just so you'll get near them, and when you get close enough they'll jump on you when they have the chance." She told Miki. Miko then jumped in.  
\- "Do you know this by experience?" She asked her.  
\- "Not really, however a friend of mine did, she got jumped by three guys while a fourth guy took pictures them while they violated her." Veronica said with a hint of anger in her voice. Both Miki and Miko then gasped after hearing what she said.  
\- "That's horrible!" Miko spoke.  
\- "Yo, I know. That's why I took it upon myself to search and find each one of them and punch them in the nuts. Two times for the guy who took the photos!" Veronica said.  
\- "Did that make her feel better!?" Miki asked with concern in her voice.  
\- "No, after she got violated, she's pretty much a broken doll, thrown away like trash." Veronica said with both sadness and anger in her voice.  
\- "Will she be okay?" Miko asked.  
\- "Oh, she doing better now then she did before, although I don't think she'll ever forget what she went through." Veronica finished. There was awkward silence for a while until Veronica spoke.  
\- "Look, what I'm trying to say is, don't trust the guy too much, or you'll end like my friend did, alright." She said. Miki looks at her with a questionable look.  
"Ok? Thanks for the warning. By the way, does any of you feel any kind of hungry?" Miki asked them in order to lighten up the mood. Veronica then started continue.  
\- "Actually, now that I think about it, I actually do feel kinda hungry." She said.  
\- "Come on, let's get back and get some food in our stomachs!" She said and the other nodded and they all went to veranda. Meanwhile, Nagasaki kept following them without them noticing him.  
\- "There is no way I'm leaving without a few pics of Miki, perhaps with a few friends of her maybe." He said to himself while sneaking onward. Unknown to him though, a bat, too big for a regular fruit bat, was eye balling at him.

As the trio got back, the others have already begun with the lightening the grill they were gonna use. Some of the girls hacking and slicing some vegetables and some meat. Veronica told Miki and Miko to go change their clothes, they'll handle this' and so they did. When they got back they were almost half done with it, all they needed now was some plates. When all was set and done, everyone was looking at the table that was filled with grilled meat and grilled vegetables on sticks.  
\- "Just dig in!" One of the girls said excited to eat the food.  
\- "Wait!" Veronica stopped the girl form eating the food.  
\- "Come on, Veronica, what gives!?" The girl asked. Veronica turns to Miki and asked her - "you and your family are vegetarians or something right?" She asked her.  
\- "Well, not really, my family is heavy on the religion and my parents do run a vegetarian restaurant, we do eat meat occasionally, but then we have to pay our respect." Miki said.  
\- "Really, hmm, well then that settles it, alright everyone sit down close eyes and let us pay our respects to our food." Veronica told everyone and sat down on their chairs, closed their eyes as Miki said the following words  
\- "Dear Lord, please bless us this meal. may this food nourish our souls. Please help those, who are less fortunate then us. Ame-" but Miki got interrupted by - "FIIIIIIIGHT!" All of the girls looked right side of the veranda and saw six buff guys running to the building next to theirs.  
\- "Who the heck are those guys?" Miko asked first.  
\- "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that there is another club that will be our next doors neibours." Veronica Said to her and the others.  
\- "Another club, what type of club are they?" Miko asked, only hear them scream  
\- "BODY IMPROVEMENT! FIGHT ON, FIGHT ON, FIGHT ON!" Veronica then continues.  
\- "Well there you go, it's the body improvement club." She said unimpressed.  
\- "Whoo, look them, and those muscles of their's" one of the girls spoke but was then interrupted by Veronica.  
\- "Don't even bother, they're not worth hanging out with, they just wanna look good front everyone and only care about their image." Veronica said.  
\- "You really know a lot from experience, don't you, Veronica?" Miki said to her.  
\- "What a boomer, can we go back to eating, I'm starving?" One of the girls said.  
\- "Yes, yes we can." Veronica said and everyone claps their hands together and said  
\- "itadakimasu!" And everyone began to eat their food.

Hours later at the evening...

All of the girls were sitting outside, around a camp fire, telling ghost stories. All were staring at Veronica who was telling the story of the Kuchisake-onna.  
\- "And then lady took off it's surgical mask, and the man saw the horror that was her face, with a mouth cut from ear to ear, and woman asked 'am I pretty now?' And the man said nervously 'y.. Yes… Yo… You're pretty.' And the woman smiled. 'Then why don't I make you as pretty like me?' She said as she pulled out a pare of scissors and sliced the man throat open. The man tried to scream for help but the woman kept cutting and stabbing till he had the same face as she has. And that's the story of the Kuchisake-onna." She finished as she looked at everybody's expression which were horrified.  
\- "Great! Now I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" One of the girls said.  
\- "Hay! you guys asked for a scary story and gave you one."Veronica said.  
\- "Do you believe in yokais?" Miko asked Veronica who just shrugged it off.  
\- "Nah, I don't believe in yokais that much, it just seems to be far fetched to be real anyways." She said while putting her arms behind her head.  
\- "But what about the murders that has been happening recently?" Miko asked her again.  
\- "Who ever was responsible of all those murders, will get into big trouble." Veronica said before getting interrupted by Miki who wanted to stop all the scary stuff.  
\- "Can we please talk about something else, please?" She said to convince them.  
\- "Then what do you want to talk about?" Veronica asked. Miki then answered her.  
\- "Tell us why you decided to quit being a swimmer, you did become a Olympic gold medalist in your junior high, right?" Miki asked her and her eyes widen as she was surprise to hair that question, she could say 'oh, that?'. She leaned forward and put her forearms on her knees.  
\- "Nobody has asked me 'that' before." She said looking at the fire. But one of the girls spoke before she could continue.  
\- "I heard that the reason she quit is that a rival showed up and out swam her for miles, she didn't stand a chance, no fence." She said.  
\- "None taking, Emily." Veronica said.  
\- "Is that really true, you were beaten by someone else!?" Miko asked surprised.  
Veronica then replied with a smile - "nah, I got too accustomed to swimming that it became unpleasant somehow, so went on in becoming president of the tennis club, and besides I didn't want to be seen as an Olympic athlete anymore." Miki somehow knew that the smile Veronica had was a fake smile, she knew that there was something that Veronica was hiding something, but it's best to not ruin the mood everybody was in, including Miko and herself.  
\- "Well it's a good thing you quit being a athlete and became tennis club president because otherwise me and Miko wouldn't be here." Miki said with calm yet exciting voice.  
\- "Damn right!" She said and everybody laughs.

Unknown to the girls, Nagasaki was taking pictures of them. He has to make sure that not to make any sound while taking pictures, cause otherwise Veronica was going to kick his ass.  
\- "Can't get any better pics because of that Veronica girl." He said to himself.  
Suddenly a sound was then heard which made some of the girls look towards his direction.  
\- "What was that!?" One of the girls freaked, Veronica stood up and was high alert.  
\- "Do you think it's mr Nagasaki who has come back?" Miko whispered to Miki.  
\- "I'm not sure?" Miki said. but it wasn't Nagasaki who made the sound, instead it was the body improvement club that made the sound as they were head towards them. Veronica walked up to them and asked - "hallo, can I help you with something?"  
\- "Not much, we just heard you girls were laughing and wanna know what the fuse was all about?" one of the boys said who seems to be the leader of the group.  
\- "That's none of your business, now leave!" She said with commanding sound in her voice. But one of the guys walked up to her stared at her and said - "come on tells what's up we are so curious, or are you gonna have to make us?" He's said with imposing look in his face, but Veronica just glared back at him with no fear.  
\- "Well if you have to know, we are telling jokes and scary stories." She said while crossing her arms.  
\- "Ooohh, scary stories, huh? Well then, mind if we join you, keep you company in case it gets too scary? It could be fun." One of the other guys said.  
\- "I'm going have to ask to restrain yourselves, this is a training camp for the tennis club, again leave now, or are you gonna have to make me, you nut shell?"  
She said with the same imposing look on her face as the guy in front of her did before. The guy in front did not take her complement very likely and was about to say - "why you mother-" before being called off by the leader.  
\- "That's enough, we did not come here seeking for trouble, sorry for bothering." The leader said and told others that they're leaving. The others protests but then  
\- "Remember guys we have early training tomorrow." He said to the others.  
\- "Yeah, yeah, training, training, training, you're the boss, Ricky." Of the guys said as they walked away.  
Miko and the other girls felt a sign of relief as they walked away.  
"How do you even do that?" Miko asked Veronica, she smiled at her and said - "sometimes you don't have to think too hard about it, you just do it, show them who is boss." Miki couldn't help but admire Veronica as she stood tall. But then something in the sky caught her attention.

\- "What's that?" She asked and pointed at it's direction. the others looked and saw what she saw.  
\- "What is that even, a cloud, a swarm of birds?" The girls kept saying, but Veronica stopped them and spoke - "it's a swarm alright but it's not birds." She squinted to see better. But the boys from before came running at them yelling - "INCOMING!"  
As they said that Veronica finally got a better look at the creatures, Bats.  
\- "EVERYBODY GET INSIDE THE HOUSE, HURRY!" She yelled. But by the time she did, the bat already started to attack them. The body improvement club fought back the bats while the tennis club ran towards their house, with her speed Miki ran faster then the others did. She looked back and saw both Miko and Veronica were right behind her, however up in the sky she saw that some of the bats are grouping up to form a silhouette of a figure with a big one being the head.  
\- "DON'T LOOK BACK MIKI, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Veronica yelled at Miki to turn around and so she did and they kept on running. Suddenly, all three of them heard a voice in their heads, as they did it felt like everything stopped. All they could hear was the voice saying - "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, YOU!" The voice echoed through their heads. The big bat flew away from the group and towards Veronica, she turned around and as she did the bat was right in front of her face and about to bite her. Miki then tackled Veronica aside, only to get herself bitten in the forehead. As it bit Her, she felt that something entered her body, but she could think on it any further as the rush pain hit her forehead, she couldn't help but scream in agony. When she did smaller bats started to bit and rip her clothes apart, all she could do is shake herself back and forth to get them off of her, but no matter how fast she shake herself the big bat would not let go of her head. Veronica stepped in and ripped the bat off and thrown it aside. The bat looked at her and was angry it flew directly to her but she kicked it aside, this angered it even more, it was going for another attack and she prepared for it but then the leader of improvement club grabbed it and held it back from the girls.  
\- "GET INSIDE!" He yelled at them with a growling voice. Veronica just looked at him, not saying a word.  
\- "HURRY, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD IT!" He yelled at her again, and this time she listened.  
\- "Right!" She responded and spun around and started to run towards the house. Both Miki's got to the house before she did, before she walked inside she looked back at the boys to see how they were doing, but what she saw was not what she would expect to see, the guys started to eat the bats. Her eyes only widened as she watched in horror and disgust.  
\- "They're… They're eating them… They're eating the bats!?" She said to herself. But why are they eating them she thought to herself, but she couldn't think any further as Miko grabbed her the arm.  
\- "COME ON VERONICA!" She shouted to Veronica and she snaps back to reality, realizing that some bats were flying towards them, so they ran towards the door where Miki was waiting form them. When they reached the dorm Veronica slammed the door shut.

\- "Is everyone alright!?" Veronica asked the girls. All of the girls made it inside but not without a few scratches on their body's.  
\- "Are you alright Veronica?" Miki went up to ask her. Veronica snapped back.  
\- "Me!? I'm fine, you on the other hand are not fine!" She pointed at her head.  
\- "It's no big deal, it's just a tiny little scratch." Miki said trying to brush it off ,she was only concern about others safety then her own. But Veronica crossed her arms and making an angry face. She the turns her head to Miko who was sitting in a chair exhausted from all that running, she then called out Miko to grab a mirror that was laying on the table. She did and helped it I front of Miki so she could see herself in the mirror. And when she saw herself her eyes widen and almost got scared, her face was covered with her own blood that ran from her forehead to her nose length, not to mention her clothes were almost turn off revealing some blood coming out of her body. By far she was certainly the most injured out of all the girls.  
\- "You see, now hit the shower!" Veronica said while pointing to the bathroom.  
\- "But what about all the others?" Miki asked concerned. But Miko then continues - "we'll be fine Miki, go and wash yourself." Miki was hesitant at first but she does what they tooled her.  
\- "Emily, get the medical kit upstairs." Veronica said.  
\- "Right away!" Emily said and sprinted off to stairs. Veronica then looked at Miko, who was sitting on the chair.  
\- "Are you alright?" She asked her. Miko looked up at her and smiled.  
\- "I'm good, just tired, that's all." "Good to hear." Veronica with confidence in her voice.  
\- "What were those things? were those bats? Are they even from Japan?" Miko asked with a scared face and frighten voice.  
"Who knows?" Veronica spoke.  
\- "What I wanna know is why did those guys eat them? Ugh! They just gave a disgusting and frightening feeling?"

Meanwhile outside...

Somehow Nagasaki was able to avoiding from all that carnage, by hiding in the bushes curl to a ball while covering his ear.  
\- "Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop!" He kept whispering to himself while clenching his teeth and squinting his closed eyes. He kept thinking to himself that he should have done something to help the poor girls, but what could he do, he's just a photographer after all. For a while he laid there, not wanting to be seen by the bats or the guys for that matter, they were like animals when eating bats. What's wrong with them he thought to himself. So far nothing happens to him so he slowly opens his eyes to see, nothing. He then toms his hands off his ears to hear nothing but the rustle on the bushes in the wind. He picked his head out of the bushes and saw that everybody was gone. The campfire was still lit and the lights in the house were on. Maybe he should check and see if Miki is alright, it's the least he could do so walks towards the house while holding his camera, ready to take pictures.

Back inside...

\- ((It has stopped)) Miki thought to herself while standing in the shower, She has been standing in the shower for a while.  
\- ((The bleeding has stopped, but, I don't wanna leave.)) she turned around and leaned against the wall. This feeling, it's somethings that she never thought she would have.  
\- ((I should see if the others are alright, but…)) she became lost in her thoughts. Without knowing it, her arms began to move on their own. They touched her hips and slowly went up her body. Miki felt her hands gliding on her skin, it somehow felt good, until they reached her chest, the hands grabbed her boobs, it felt even better. She then started to moan in pleasure, her hands went up and down with her boobs, her left hand let go and reached for her face. She opened her mouth, closed her eyes and put her index finger in her mouth and started to suck on it. She felt her tongue lick and rub on her finger as it went in and out of her mouth. This made her moan even more, her right hand then reached for her nipple and started to squeeze it.  
\- ((This feels good, but I want MORE!)) she stopped sucking on her finger, her left hand reached downwards, the hand touched her belly, somewhat feeling her abs and slowly it went down in the middle. She felt the hair strings on her crotch before sliding in her finger into her pussy. She started to moan more but made sure that the others could not hear her. She felt how her finger exit and entered her, she hasn't felt this kind of pleasure before. Wanting to feel even more pleasure she put her long finger in her pussy along with the index finger in. It felt even better, that combined with squeezing her nipples felt so good that she orgasmed. She bit her lip not to scream, she felt some kind of liquid on her hand she looks down on her hand, she smiled putting her fingers in her mouth, she closed her eyes as she teased herself. Her opened wide as she realized what she just did, she took her hand out of her mouth and looked down at it, seeing the liquid on her hand.  
\- "What the hell did I just do!?" She said to herself but immediately slapped her mouth shut with the other hand.  
\- ((Did I just say that!?)) She thought to herself. She suddenly heard something above her and then a scream. As soon as she did she got out of the shower, took a towel and rapped it around her body. She got out of the bathroom - "what's happening!?" "What's wrong!? Veronica asked confused with a straight face.  
\- "It came from the second floor! We heard screams and groans!" Miko said in a panicked voice.  
\- "Groans? As in an animal!?" Miki asked somewhat terrified.  
\- "An animal, huh!?" Veronica asked then went to kitchen area and grabbed a kitchen knife. It was at that point that Miki realized that Veronica was wearing her underwear only, she put her jacket on afterwards.  
\- "Everyone get into your room and locked the door!" Veronica said.  
\- "But what about you then!?" Miki asked.  
\- "Emily is still up there, I'm going to get her." "But what if neither of you make!?" "We will make it! Now GO!" Veronica said. Miko grabbed Miki by the arm and pulled her into the bedroom and close the door. Veronica looked up at the stairs and then took a step.

inside the bedroom...

The girls sat on the floor, waiting for Veronica. The two Miki's sat in the middle next to each other's.  
\- "I wonder if she's alright?" Miki asked out loud nobody answered.  
\- "She's probably doing fine." Miko finally answered.  
\- "Probably? Are you sure about that?" "Yeah, she fought off that giant bat that bit you early?" "Yeah, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something much bigger out there then just bats" "yeah, but I'm sure that she's able to handle it." Miko said nervously. Miki looked away from her and stared into space with a frowned look on her face.  
\- "No she won't!" She said and stood up. Everybody else just looked at her as she went to the door. Miko stood up - "what do you think you're doing!?" "I'm going to help her, what else?" "but Veronica told us to stay pu-" "I CANT DO THAT!" Miki snapped and yelled back, shocking everybody, especially Miko. She's never heard or seen Miki that angry. "IF YOU WANNA STAY HERE THEN FINE, BUT I RATHER HELP THEN SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING!" "MIKI WAI-" but Miki slammed the door shut. Miko just stood in front of the door motionless, puzzled over what just happened. On the other side of the door, Miki stood still for a moment, she didn't mean to yell at her like that, but she couldn't sit in there while Veronica was risking her life to save Emily. Miki took a pair of scissor that was laying on the table, she then went up stairs.

Upstairs...

It was dark on the second floor, So dark that Miki could barely see. But she does remember that there is a hallway at top of the stairs. She sneaked through the darkness, trying to be as quit as possible, but as slow and steady as she went the floor underneath still made some creacking noises. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back and pushed her against the wall. Miki try to fight back but someone held her hand with the scissors against the wall.  
\- "STOP IT, ITS ME!" A voice hissed at her, Miki open her eyes which has finally adjusted to the dark to see Veronicas staring back at her.  
\- "What are you doing!? I told you stay put!" She whispered to her. Miki whispered back - "I wanted to help find Emily." "I can look for her on my own." "You keeping tell us and yourself that, but the fact is you can't do that on your own, I can watch our backs while we move forward, I can be your second pair of eyes, I have scissors to defend ourselves, you need my help to find and help her." Veronica stood still and stared at her with a frowned look, She finally let go of Miki.  
\- "You stay close." "Yes ma'am!" Miki said and followed her. As they snick through the hallway, Miki looked at Veronica and asked - "I know this might not be the right time to ask but-" "what is it?" "Well… Could you tell me who bested you the olympics?" Veronica stopped and looked back at Miki, raising her eyebrow up.  
\- "Seriously?" She asked. "Well? Is it true?" Miki raised her voice a little.  
\- "Yeah, it's true." Veronica started. "I thought no one could beat my records, but somebody did." Veronica said while walking forward in the darkness.  
\- "And wouldn't you know, *that* someone was someone I knew very well." She said.  
\- "Who was it then?" Miki asked curiously. Veronica looked back raising her eye brows.  
\- "Remember my friend that I was talking about in the forest?" She asked if she recalled that, which Miki did, and said 'no way'.  
\- "Yeah, it was her. Can you even believe that!?" She said.  
\- "Well guess she was determined to beat you before, *that*, happened." Miki said slightly annoyed be to reminded of what Veronica told her about earlier.  
\- "Well actually believe it or not but she actually beat my score after *it* happened." Miki just looked at her with open eyes.  
\- "Wait for real!?" Miki said. Veronica continued "yeah! I couldn't believe it either, but she did. After she got violate-" "please don't say that" Miki said. "Oh sorry, after *that* happened, she went into a depression for a while." Veronica said with her head down.  
\- "I was trying to support her through her depression but from what I saw, I didn't think she would get better anytime soon, or at least, that's what I thought at first." She said looking up with her eyes while still keeping her head down.

\- "The next time I saw her she was like a *completely* different person from the one I knew. Her hair was shorter and her features were totally opposite of what she originally looked like, in fact she looked more like a man then a woman, literally." She said which made Miki confused. Veronica then continued  
\- "And not to mention her attitude was not the same as they were before, she was young, excited and innocent. But now she's more Brody and sarcastic, she was a completely different person from the friend I knew." She said as she shook her head a little. It did get Miki a little concern for her friend.  
\- "How she got like that nobody knows for sure, some of the other students were starting to think that she went into one of those *sabbath* parties. Why she did it, well some say that she wanted to forget what happened to her and wanted to change from whom she was."  
\- "I heard that you and her were close one time, is that true?" Miki asked her.  
\- "Oh yeah we were, almost like sisters. I was fine being like a sister to her, but after she changed she wanted to take a step further into our relationship, however I was against that , but she would not take no for answer. So she tried to force herself upon me!" Veronica said and when she did, Miki gasped. She then asked her 'what happened next!?'  
\- "I did what I have to do to defend myself, I punched her in the face." She said and Miki went silent as she listen to her continues.  
\- "When she backed off I looked at her eyes, they were filled shock as I told her that our relationship wasn't going to work with the way it was going, and so I told her 'goodbye my friend' and I walked away, I dared not to look back as she called out my name in rage." She finished and Miki looked at her with big eyes. She broke the silence with a question.  
\- "What is she doing nowadays?" She asked ,Veronica looked back at Miki.  
\- "From what I heard, she is a teacher for a swimming class, and seems to go rather well actually."she said with a little smile on her face. Miki then continued  
\- "Well that is good to hear I guess." "Yeah, well, after all of that I became the president of the tennis club and here we are!" She said with a smile on her face to lighten mood up a bit, Miki made an award smile to her.

But then they heard a noise coming from down the hall, they saw a door that was slightly open with light coming from the other side of that it. Veronica looked back at Miki, putting her index finger on her own lips to tell Miki to be quiet without saying a word, Miki replied with a nod, they both went forward. As they got closer to the door they could hear the sound more and more clearly, it sounded like chewing noise, like someone or something is eating meat. Both of them held their weapons close as they prepared for the worst. As they reached the door, they each took a side of the door, Miki tilted her head to the door so Veronica could open the door more, she nodded and with a careful push, the door silently open.

They peeked through the door and in the middle of the room sat a creature, they couldn't tell what it was, was it a bear? It looked to be as tall as a bear, but it's features were more wolf like then a bear, not to mentions it was way to muscular for it to be a normal animal and it had spikes coming out of it's spine. But what Shocked them the most was puddle of blood it was sitting on, The two kept on watching till something fell off to the creatures side. Both of their eyes widen as they saw what it was feasting upon, A human arm. They watch as the creature reach out for the severed arm and pulled it back in, they heard as it was chewing on the arm. This frightened Miki a bit that she took a step backward and then *crrrrrreeeeaaak* Miki froze in place as the floor underneath her creaked, Veronica snapped back at her with eyes as wide as they could get.

The creaking sound was loud enough for the beast to hear it, it turned it's head around and they saw who exactly it was eating, it was Emily. The beast dropped her head from its mouth and it fell on the floor and rolled away, the beast stood up from the blood and turned around and now they got a good look at the beast, it was a overly muscular werewolf like creature with spikes coming out from its rip cage section and some from its forearms. The werewolf saw Miki and charged towards the door, Veronica shut the door but the werewolf burst through the door like it was nothing. It's massive hand grabbed Miki by her waist and slammed her against the wall. Miki just stared at the beast, seeing a mythical creature front her was bizarre enough, but then it spoke.  
\- "*Sniff sniff* fresh meat!" It's said as it drooled, Miki was just stared, speechless of what she just heard. The monster leans and licked Miki on the cheek before launching at her throat, but Veronica thrusted her right arm between the two and the beast bites down on her arm, Veronica screamed in pain as the teeth sunk deep into her skin, the beast bites down on her arm again and blood came out of her wounds, Miki was petrified of what she saw.  
\- "MIKI!" Veronica yelled at her, snapping back into reality, Miki saw her friend was hurt and so she took her pair of scissors and stabbed the beast in it's eye. The beast let go of Veronica's arm, it swung Miki back in forths till it hit Veronica back, letting go of Miki in the process. The two landed on the floor next to each other, the beast took the scissors and pulled them out causing it to pull it's eye out. It throws the scissors aside, landing by Miki's feet. The beast hunched over, holding the left side of it's face. Both of girls looked at it, it growled in pain as it was bleeding yellow blood. Veronica then tried to stand up, Miki watched as she stood up, it was difficult with the injury she received. Miki saw how the blood poured out of her wound, covering her right arm. Veronica clenched her teeth in pain as she got up, she looked down at Miki with a serious look on her face.  
\- "Whatever happens to me, do not look back, understand?" "What are you saying Veronica? I don't understand!?" Miki asked with a worried look, but stopped when both of them heard the beast growl, not by pain but by anger. The beast got up on it's feet, slowly turns around looking at them with pure rage in his eyes. Veronica looked back at Miki and said only one thing before running forward.

\- "Run." "VERONICA DON'T!" Miki yelled as she got up herself, but Veronica did not stop running towards the beast. she tackled the werewolf before it had a chance to grab her. It fell on its back and Veronica got on top of it, took the kitchen knife in her left hand and started to stab the beast in the chest several time, and the final stab went deep enough causing yellow blood to spray out of the beast's to roar in pain. The beast pushed her aside of it and got on top of her, the monster opened its jaws and bites down on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as it bites down again, rendering left her arm useless. But Veronica didn't wanna go down without a fight, so she took the knife in it's chest with her injured right arm and kept on stabbing it again. Miki was watching in fear as both of them wrestled each other on the floor, not sure on what to do. Veronica's last word echoed through her head over and over again. She clenched the scissors in her hand and clenched her teeth hard and ultimately ran the other direction, not looking back, she could only hear them fighting each other, it was unpleasant to hear. She ran down the hallway and down the stairs, yelling for the others, hoping that the others would hear her.

\- "EVERYONE, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE ASAP, THERE IS A MONSTER UP STA-" Miki stopped in the middle of the stairs, horrified of what she saw. There wasn't just the one monster upstairs, but five more of them and some of them weren't even werewolf, some of them had more bat-like features. But what truly horrified her, they had he other girls, not only that they were being violated by those freaks. Miki froze in place, not knowing what to do or to think of this, she snapped back into reality after hearing a scream that sounded familiar. 'MIKO!?' She turned to her left to see Miko, her back against the wall, covering her exposed chest as one of the monster slowly walked towards her.

\- "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Miko screamed in panic, sitting on the floor. Miki would not let that freak hurt her best friend, so she clenched the scissors and ran towards the beast and and swung her arm against the beast, but it reacted quicker, turned around and grabbed her by the wrist. Miki tried to resist but stopped when she sees the monster face, it's the face Ricky, the leader of the B.I.C, then does mean that the boys of the B.I.C are the monsters!?  
\- "RICKY!? IS THAT YOU!?" "SSS… SOORR… RY." was the only word he could say. Ricky suddenly scream in the air, that scream slowly turning into a roar, his face started to change becoming longer, becoming more of a snout. His ear becomes longer, his teeth gets sharper, becoming a wolfs face. Miki thought fast and let's go of the scissors, using her free arms she grabs the scissors raised them up and stabbed the beast that was once Ricky in the hand. The monster screams in pain and let go of Miki's other hand, she ran past it to reach for Miko, but the beast reached out for Miki and grabbed her towel, pulled it away which made her spun around landing on her back. The monster this time grabbed both of her hands and pinned her to the floor. She looks up to the monster who was looking down at her with big grin, she tries to fight back by kicking it. But as she moved her legs around she suddenly felt something long and warm. She looks down and sees monsters member and it was rock hard, Miki looks at Miko with a panic look on her face.

\- "MIKO! GRAB THE SCISSORS HURRY!" Miki yells as she let go of the scissors, Miko tried to reach for the par but the werewolf tried to bite her hand off but she quickly pulled her hands. But do to that the werewolf bites down on the scissors and throws them away out of reach. And with that the wolf looks down at Miki, ready to have its way with her, it was at that moments that Miki's natural instinct kicked in. She started shake her body and screaming and the wolf just smiled sticking it's tongue out. Suddenly she flew upward, through the monster and towards the ceiling and stop in the middle of the air, she was just floating there, unsure of what just happened. She looks around herself and then back down to see the beast was in the same position as it was holding her before. Miki heard Miko call out to her, She saw her who was still against the wall looking at the wolf. Miki floats down to her and was trying to talk to her.

\- "Miko! I… I don't know what's happening to me!?" She said but Miko was not even paying attention to her who was floating beside her, she was instead shocked on what's in front of her. Miki turned her head to see what Miko was looking at, and she saw, Miki, herself? There was another Miki her place, only this one was breathing heavily and had big grin on her face with white eyes. The wolf didn't do anything, in fact it looked like it was in pain, she look underneath the wolf and saw that the other Miki was holding the creature's member with her own feet. She clenched the testicles hard and ripped them off with force that she didn't even have herself. The wolf screamed in pain that it let go of her and backed off, holding its crotch, Miki watched as the other her stood up, smiling, and then her body began to morph.

Her finger nails becomes longer and sharper, becoming more like claws. Her skin becoming more bluish, her teeth gets sharper like fangs, she brought her head down grunting, her body made cracking noises. She stood on her toes and flung her head back and screams as the muscles on her body began to grow, abs became more visible and her boobs getting bigger, the shoulders got broader and the bicep got bigger. Her four smaller toes of each foot morphs in to two toes with claws on them, another claw grew out of the back of the foot. Dark red fur started to cover her leg all the way up to the thighs, her crotch grow more fur, fur then grew on her elbows to her fingers, not the palm. A pare of dark red lines forms from her upper back over her shoulder and down to her tits. Her head flung back front, her face no longer resembling Miki at all, lines forms around her eyes and down her checks. Her hair started to shape into a pare of bat like wings, five horn grows on her forehead, the two outer horns grow longer then the three in the middle. The back of her head gets light brown bald, she grows a tail, the transformation complete. Miki just stared at this new creature standing before her, a girl turning into devil, yet still beautiful to look at, a lady like devil, a DevilLady.

In a fit of rage the wolf launches at the DevilLady with open maw, but the DevilLady just smiled and thrusted her arm right in it's jaws. The wolf stopped, blood dripping from its tongue, however DevilLady was not done with the wolf, she grabbed it's arm tightly and torn it off. The werewolf backed off, screaming in pain, fell on its back and dies, which finally caught the attentions of the other monsters in the room. Miko got too excited and too shocked of what she saw so she fainted. DevilLady looked behind her to see Miko laying on the ground, she looked at her for a moment before to turning back to face the monsters. They drop the girls, and went for DevilLady, she smiled and launches grabbing the first monster's head and did a back flip behind him and ripped off his head along with his spine. Yellow blood spraying almost everywhere, she took the spine end and start to swinging the head like a club at the other three monsters. Hitting two of them before grabbing the spine with both hands, spinning it above her, then swung it down and finally smashing the third ones skull with the head. One of the two got up and attack her from behind, but she spun around and punched it really hard in the jaws, breaking some teeth. The bat creature scream in pain, making DevilLady smile, distracting her from another werewolf rising up up behind her. The werewolf raised its arm ready to slash her back, but her eyes look back, The wolf slashed down but she jump aside making wolf slash down the bat creatures face ,cutting it open. She then grabbed the wolf's arm and started to punching him in the face and on his arm, she then grabbed it's upper jaw tightly and grabbed the bottom jaw with the other hand and started to tear it down to the point of tearing the cheats off, and with that all of the monsters have been slain, Miki was shocked of what she saw.

\- ((Holy shit!)) she thought to herself as the DevilLady stood there in the middle, breathing heavily, only for things getting darker for her.  
\- "WAIT… NO, WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" She yells out in panic as her vision went dark. For a moment nothing happens, All of the sudden SHE is the one breathing heavily and felt the smell blood. Slowly her vision comes back, she saw that everyone and everything was as she last saw it, expect the DevilLady was no where to be seen. She looks around, she was nowhere in site, she suddenly is having a terrible headache so she puts her hand on her head, only to grab what felt like a wing sticking out from the sides of her head. Not only that, she felt some kind of liquid from her hands, she looks down at her hands and saw not the small human hands, but huge bluish hands with claws for nails and yellow blood covering them. She then realized that the DevilLady didn't disappear in thin air, she had become the DevilLady!(it was her body after all)

She started breath every intensely, her heart beating faster as she started to panic, not knowing what to do or what to think, what has she done? Just what the hell has she become!? She then stopped after hearing a moan coming from behind her, she looks back to see Miko laying there on the floor, shivering.  
\- "Miko!" She calls out while running to her, but Miko did not respond to her calls. Miki crouch down next to her to see if she was injured, luckily she seem to be unharmed. She reached to grab her shoulder, it was cold, she was freezing. Miki realizes this so she lifted her friend up and took her to the bedroom where they were hiding earlier, but when she entered the room she saw that all of the bed sheets were all torn up to tiny pieces. Not a single one was intact, so she has to find another way to keep her friend warm, before she could think any further to help her friend, she heard more moaning from the other room. All of the other girls are freezing as well, now this got more complicated, she couldn't think of any other way to keep them all warm without any bed sheets, except one way. And with that in mind she puts Miko on the floor and went to get the other girls.

While she's doing this, Miki didn't noticed that Nagasaki was watching her through the window and taking pictures. He crouch down from the window and started to shiver, not out of the coldness but both out of fear and excitement, He looked through each and every single picture that he took of DevilLady slaughtering those monsters, this made him so excited that he began to chuckle to himself.  
\- "Hmm, hmm hmm, hmm (X10), this is it, this is a huge scoop, I shoot something with tremendous power, this… This could… THIS COULD CHANGE WORLD HISTORY FOREVER!" He got up and ran to his car, full of excitement to show this to the public, this, this is what he has been looking for. He reaches out to grab the handle of the car but then stopped, He look back at the house with a concern face. He thought to himself 'but Miki is still in their with that thing, I just can't stand here and let that happened to her, then again, I'm quite curious of what that thing will do to the other girls.' His curiosity got the best of him, With that in mind and the camera in hand, he went back to the house. He slowly walked towards the front door, nervous of what might happen next, each step he took send a shiver done his spine. He stopped by the door but didn't open it, he just stood there. He was having a struggle in his head, he didn't want to do this but he felt like he must. He grabbed the handle, twisted it and pulled it back, he was not prepared for the foul odor that flies out of the building. The smell of raw rotten meat almost made him puke when it went trough his nostrils, he covered his mouth with both of his hands and stepped away from the door and get some fresh air and to swallow whatever was coming up his throat. He coughs a few to times, took a deep breath and went back to the door, he opened the door slowly and went inside. Nagasaki was being very careful in where he took his step, there was blood almost everywhere not to mention all the body parts and guts from those monsters spread all over the floor. Slowly but surly he he got to the door in which the only remaining monster took all of the girls, he placed his left ear on the door, listing for something. He could only faintly hear the sound of moaning coming from the other side of the door, he then tried to look through the key hole, he could only slightly make what he could see through that tiny hole. Piles of body's lying on top of each other, but could not make out the rest so he has no other choice now. He grabs the knob above the key hole, twist it and slowly pushes the door, not the whole way but enough to puke his head through. He pukes through the opening, he was shocked at what he saw, all of the girls huddle around the DevilLady with Miko in middle, held closed to the DevilLady chest. Nagasaki could not believe what he is seeing, was that thing, that has slaughtered all those other monsters in the other room, is it trying to keep the girls warm from the cold? Either way he took out his camera and aims at the piles of body's, hit record and filmed them, at least that's what he thought of doing. But instead he pressed the wrong button and the camera flashed when it took a picture, and that was enough for the DevilLady to open her eyes and turn her head towards the door.

\- "Who… WHO'S THERE?" She shouted with a growling voice, She saw a head poking from behind the door but quickly went back.  
"I know you're there, come and show yourself!" She demanded him to come out, but instead of obeying her he went for the direction. He ran passed the monster carcasses, through the front door, outside, and got to his car. He tried to pull out his keys only for him to drop them to the ground, he looks back in a panic but the DevilLady was no where in sight. He picks the key back up and frustratingly tried to put in the key hole but kept missing it, until finally he got it in, open the door and got inside of the car, Only to get pulled out by the DevilLady and thrown away from the car. Nagasaki hit the ground hard when he landed, he tried to crawl away but the DevilLady caught up with him, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him to her eye level and demand to tell her who he is.  
\- "WHO ARE YOU!?" She shouted at him but then stops when she realizes who it is.  
\- "it… cannot be, mr… Mr Nagasaki?" When she said his name he looks at her with both confusion and fear on face, who does it know his name? She puts him down on the ground carefully, making sure got his balance. When she lets go of him he backs off from her getting some distance between them.  
\- "H… Ho… How… How d… Do yo… Kno… My name?" He asked the demon nervously, afraid of what it's respond will be. But to his surprise the demon did not look like it wanted to hurt him, rather it looks sad. With a sad expression she gave him the answer.  
\- "It's me Nagasaki." She said with tears streaming down her face. "M… MIKI… IS… IS THAT YOU!?" he asked even more confused then before.  
\- "Yes, yes it is me, of course you don't recognize me because of how I look." She face palm while she fell to her knees, crying like a baby.  
\- "I don't know what's happening to me? I… I… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!?" She sat down on her butt, wrapped her arms around her middle and tucked her legs in, as if she's trying to keep her self together, while still crying. At this point Nagasaki didn't know what to feel, he honestly feels bad for the demon in front of him, but he's also surprised and confused that the demon he saw killing those monsters was actually Miki. Miki would never hurt a fly, and yet here she was, transformed into a devil-like creature, crying? He wants to comfort her however he scared of he does something or say something wrong.  
\- "Hay… Um… Look on the bright side!" He started nervously. "You did… Save those girls from getting… Raped and d d… Devoured, yes!" Miki calmed down just a bit after hearing that last statement.  
\- "Your just saying that, *sobbing*" "Aaand… not to… Mention… You're… Keeping all the other… Girls from freezing to… Umm… Death." He finished his statement. "And Besides… I think your friends would understand…like Miko and… And… What was her name… Veronica yes! She would probably understa-" as soon he said that name she snapped.  
\- "VERONICA!" She shouted and got up, walked passed Nagasaki and back to the house at a fast paste.  
\- "Please lord let her be alive!" She pleaded as tears still streamed down her face, she enters the house leaving Nagasaki alone outside, again.

Upstairs...

Miki got upstairs really quickly and when she did, it was still dark but to her surprise she could see perfectly clear in the darkness, But she couldn't hear anything, it was too quiet, something wasn't right. She found the body of the first beast they have encountered earlier, laying there on the floor on its stomach, motionless, it was dead. Did Veronica kill it? If so here did she go? There was no sign of human blood trail leaving the body. That mean one thing, she grabs the body and flipped it to its side, to her shock and fear her eyes went wide open, she was right, Veronica laying there, motionless, knife in hand, soulless eyes, blood coming out of her mouth as her throat has been bitten off, she is dead. Miki shiver, she fell to her knees reaching out for the body, calling out her name.  
\- "V… Veronica..? No… Don't go… Don't leave me here… Please… Say something…" She pleaded for Veronica, but she got no respond, she gently grabs Veronica's face, tilt it towards her own face and looked in her eyes, there was no life in them, tears began to fall out of her eyes and on to Veronica's cheeks, making it look like she crying.  
\- "Please… Don't go away… You were suppose to cheer for us in relay race… *Sob* don't leave me alone here!" She brought the body in for a hug.  
-"Don't GO! Stay with ME! VERONICA!" She throw her head up and screamed out her name in vain. She just sat there holding the body of her deceased new friend, crying, not noticing that she was reverting back to her human form.

Downstairs...

Nagasaki was looking up at the stairs, wondering what she doing up there. He then looks to his right towards the bedroom, are the girls still unconscious, if so he might take a few pics of them, he thought to himself and he looks back up at the stairs, he then tip toed his way to the bedroom. He opened the door entirely and saw all the other girls were just laying there unconscious and they were all naked, this makes him smile. He looks back at the stairs then took his camera and was ready to take a few more pics of the girls, but he then heard something creaking from behind, he looks over his shoulder and saw Miki coming down the stairs. He quickly turns around and puts his camera behind his back and tries to make an innocent smile and said - "I didn't do anythi-" but he then stops when he sees that it's Miki the girl walking down stairs and not the DevilLady that he talked to earlier.  
\- "M… Miki! Your back!" He shouted with excitement, but got no respond from her. She continues to walk down the stairs and stops at the bottom and sits on the last step with her head looking down. This actually got him worried so he walks up to her and ask her.

\- "Miki? What's wrong?" "She's dead." "HUH!?" "Veronica is dead, she's dead because of me! I tried to help her but I only ended up getting her injured! She sacrificed herself just so I could escape! I… I got her killed!(Sob) I killed her!" She covered her face with her hands and started crying again. Nagasaki did not like seeing Miki cry, he tries to think of something to cheer her up or least make cry less. But it was real difficult when she was sitting there butt naked, that just makes him blush. He sit right next to her, and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
\- "Miki… I'm really sorry, I truly am, but listen, you can't just sit here and moan for her, I mean don't get me wrong, I mean no fence to your friend, but she gave her life for you so that you and the others could live on and… Ummm…." Miki looks at him with tears streaming down her face while he gets up and scratches his head, puts his other hand on his hip and sighs.  
\- "This is hard… Ummm… Think like this, if you sacrificed your life for hers, then what would she do if she was in your position, right now that is?" Miki stares at him for a good moment with wide eyes and slightly open mouth, she then looks down at her hands, seeing them both shiver and twitching, before clenching them into fists and then closes hers eyes.  
\- "She would make sure that the others are alright, and call for help." She said quietly to herself, Nagasaki could barely heard her that he leaned a little closer. She then stood up with a confidence look to Nagasaki's surprise.  
\- "Mr Nagasaki, help me get the girls out of the building." "Oh, umm… Okay." Nagasaki did expect for her to change her tone that quickly but he just rolled with it. They then started to carry the other girls outside, what's weird to Nagasaki isn't that he's carrying just one girl who's naked but the fact that he's carrying one while Miki easily carrying two at the time, it's kind of embarrassing for him. After he lays the girl in the van among the others, he looks back to see Miki carrying Miko in her arms. Nagasaki would love to take a photo of them but Miki would not like that and would kill him, so it's best to not anger her when she could turn into a demon any time she wants. Miki lays Miko in the van, and before closing them in she stroke Miko's chin, hoping that she's alright.

\- "Okay, now we got them out of the house, what do we do now?" "Do you have a lighter?" "What?" "Do. You. Have. A. Lighter?" Miki asked with a commanding tone.  
\- "Umm… Yes?" "Hand it over." "Umm, sure but I don't have anything on me." He said as he gives her the lighter.  
\- "I'm not going to smoke!" "What are you gonna do then?" He then sees that she was holding a bottle of alcohol with a piece of cloth at the top, which she then lights up, turning it into a Molotov cocktail.  
\- "Wait, what are you doing!?" He asked her with questioning look on his face. Miki then tossed the cocktail into the house, through the doorway and on to the corpses of the monsters which it shatters, spreading the fire, This didn't make him happy.  
\- "NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouts at her, she is not faced by it.  
\- "I'm burning it to the ground." "B… B… B… BUT YOU'RE GETTING RID OF THE EVIDENCE!" "Let them be burned." "BUT HOW IS EVERYONE SUPPOSE TO BELIVE US WHEN ALL OF IT IS GO-" "we're not going to!" "WHY NOT!?" "BECAUSE SOCIETY IS NOT. READY FOR THIS, DIPSHIT!" Nagasaki was shocked to hear her say that. Miki would never say those kind of word, she is not that type of girl.  
\- "IF WE TELL THEM ABOUT THESE MONSTERS NOW, THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THINK OF THEM OR EVEN HOW TO HANDLE THEM, HELL WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE OR WHAT THEY ARE EVEN CAPABLE! Now stop bitching around and call. FOR FUCKING HELP! AND NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL THEM ABOUT THOSE MONSTERS, TELL THEM THAT IT WAS AN EXISTENT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLARE!?" She finally finished, but he just stares at her.  
\- "Right… I mean, yes ma'am!" He said and picked up his phone and called for help while Miki looks back at the house which has begun to finally catch on fire. Miki looks on until her eyes catches something laying on the ground, she went for a closer look and saw that it's Veronica's cap. Miki must've knocked it off of her when she tackled her before. She picks it up and looked at for a long moment before putting it on her head and with angry look on her face she looks back at the house which has fully been covered with flames.  
\- "Veronica, I swear, your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Miki said as the fire involves the house, as the ashes flew into the night sky.

Chapter 1: THAT NIGHT! End.  
Let me know what you think of the story by leaving a comment here or go to my deviant art and comment on my chapter 1 cover.


	2. What do you say, Partner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Miki finally gets some answers to some of her many questions when she gets visited by the devil that possessed her on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much shorter then the last one.

\- "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Miko screamed in panic, sitting on the floor. She tried to crawl away form the monster that was coming towards her, but there was nowhere to run off to, she was pinned down. the beast gets closer, and closer till it was face to face with hers, it grabbed her by the throat and then licked her face with it's long tongue, it then opened it's jaws wide and was ready to take a bite off of her. She turned her head and shielded herself with her arm until it suddenly it let go of her, and everything got bright all of the sudden. she open up one of her eyes and then sees that the monster is nowhere in sight and that there is fire and flames everywhere instead.  
\- "Wha… where did all this fire come from!?" she asked herself even though she has no clue of whats going on. She then heard a voice that she recognised.  
\- "MIKO! ARE YOU THERE!?" "MIKI IS THAT YOU!?" Miko looked around, but wherever she looked there was fire. She then spot a figure in the middle of the flames coming towards her, by the shape of the figure it looks like her friend Miki.  
\- "COME TO ME MIKO, I'LL CATCH YOU!" she shouted for her to come to her. Miko is a bit nervous though, won't she get herself hurt if she jumps through the fire, but if she dose not move from where she stand the fire is going to reach her. she thought hard about this and had no other choice, she got up on her feet, place herself against the wall, closed her eyes and with all of her remaining strength she pushed herself from the wall and shielded herself with her arms against the fire. When she ran through the flames she felt… nothing, the fire did not hurt her at all, but that didn't matter to her, as long as she gets out of there alive then that's fine. She burst out of the flames she was then hugged by her friend who was waiting for her on the other side of the inferno.  
\- "MIKI… *sobbing* THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE, I WAS SO SCAERD… I… DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!?" she cried at her friend's arms, relieved that all of it was over now, or is it?  
\- "Don't worry Miko, i got you now." A raspy feminine voice said that caught Miko off guard, she looks up and see that she's not hugging her good friend Miki, but she was in fact, hugging the DevilLady. The DevilLady grins at her and Miko lets go of her and back away from her as the DevilLady laughs maniacally while Miko placed her hands on her head and scream in panic.  
\- "Hmm x 12, HA x 12!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Miko jumps up of her bed, sitting upright, She breathes heavily as if she done running in the track field. She then looks around the room she is in and see that she is not in the cabin in woods anymore, but somewhere else entirely. From the look of things it would seems she's in a hospital, with a IV stand with a fluid bag hanging on it next to her bed, that fluid bag was attached to a tiny hose that went from the bag all the way into her forearm. She looks down to her arms and sees that there are some bandages on both her arms, she then places one of them her her head and feels that there are some bandages around her head.  
\- "What's happening? How did I end in here?" She asked herself, but before she could think any further, Miki, who was sitting in a chair right next to her bed, startled her with excitement in her voice.

\- "MIKO! Thank goodness you're finally awake!" "M... Miki, what's going on!? Where are we?" She asked her friend beside her as many questions as she could, before getting interrupted by Miki answering one of the question.  
\- "it's okay Miko, we're in a hospital back home." "Hospital!? But... Weren't we in the cabinets in the woods?" "Yes we were... But... There was... An accident, one of the boys from the B.I.C the other night accidentally caught the house on fire..." Miki tried to explain to her what happened without telling the truth about the monster and demons. (A.K.A lying)  
\- "Fire? but... Weren't there any monsters that attacked us!?" Miko asked her which did freak Miki out in her mind while trying to keep a straight face.  
\- "Miko, there... Wasn't, Any monster that night, you inhaled too much smoke and saw things that weren't even there." Miki explain to her friend.  
\- "Really but... But I could have sworn that there were monsters attacking us that night, and that, monster lady! Was I really hallucinating all of it?" "I'm afraid so, you then passed out and I carried you out of the building before it collapsed into itself, then mr Nagasaki called for help." Miki finished herself before going on.  
\- "really, well, I guess I owe you one then. But wait... What about Veronica? How is she, is she alright, is she hurt, where is sh-" Miko asked but Miki then interrupt her to tell her of Veronica's fate.

\- "Miko, it pains me to tell you this but…" She started crying. "Veronica… *sob* she is… Dead." Miko's eyes widen as they could, she was shocked after hearing that.  
\- "V... Veronica is dead?" She asked as tears began to go down her cheek. "But... She can't be dead." "I'm sorry... She's no longer with us. She was the one that woke me up and carried most of girls outside, but she went back inside to get Emily out, but... neither of them came out... Alive... The building f... Fell..." Miki could not finish her sentence as she was too emotional just thinking about the fallen ones. Her eye began to stream down more tears like a waterfall, she placed her head on the bed and kept on crying. Miko saw how much her friend was suffering, so she patted Miki on her head to comfort her.  
\- "Miki, it wasn't your fault." "But I could have gone in and saved them fro-" "but if you went back after them, you would've died with them, and if that happened then how do you think Akira and I would take it, we have been friends for so long, I don't think that neither him or I would..." Miko then truly began to cry. Miki looks up at her and saw that she was in mental pain.  
\- "Oh Miko." Miki said and reached out for a hug to comfort her. "Miko I would never leave you two behind." Miko then hugged her back while still crying. But behind her back, Miki's face was no longer sad but a stern look instead, It wasn't for her friend but to herself. Miki never liked to make lies to others, it felt like she disrespected to those that she loves, but in this case she felt like she had to in order to keep them save from those monsters.

But suddenly the door to the room opened and two people stepped in, one of them was woman whom was a nurse and the other, a man with white coat and a pair of stethoscope around his neck, probably a doctor.  
\- "Ah, I see that our sleeping beauty has finally been awaken." The doctor said with a smug smile on his face. The doctor walked up to the other side bed leaned in and asked Miko how she was feeling.  
\- "So then, how is our sleeping beauty doing, are you feeling well?" He asked her, Miko was a bit nervous to give her the answer, but when she was about to say something, Miki then jumps in and asked the doctor an other question.  
\- "tell me doctor is she going to be ok!?" She asked him but he looked at her without turning his head and his smile disappeared giving her a stern look.  
\- "did I say that you ask questions, huh?" He asked her. "Umm, no but..." "Then please be so kind and don't interrupt me asking my patients how she feels!" He finishes with calm and commanding tone, which Miki did not like. He goes back with the smug smile he had before asked Miko again.  
\- "so how are feeling young lady?" "I... I'm doing well I guess, but I am feeling a little dizzy." She said, placing her hand on her head. After hearing that the doctor just raised his arms a little and sighs in disappointment.

\- "great, now look what you have done miss." the doctor said and Miki protests - "Me!? What have I done!? All I did was asking how she was feeling." "And what else did you tell her?" He asked her again, and this time Miki got a little nervous to answer.  
\- "I... I told her... The truth of what happened at the cabin in the woods." "And that's exactly the point, you stressed her out by telling her the truth of what happened, if you would've just told us that she has awake before telling her about the fire, then she would have gotten more time to rest and heal." He explained in an arrogant way that made him sound like he's the only one in the room that is correct. And he is right in a way, but the way he said it made Miki clench her fist and wanna punch the guy in his smug ass face. But she stops herself before doing something that she may regret, so she calmed herself down a little and apologise to the doctor.  
\- "i'm sorry to disturb you working." She bowed her head to the doctor, which he just shrugs it off. Miko kinda felt bad for her friend, but they're in the hospital and in there, the doctors are the one in charge, so it's better not questioning their actions. Miki then rose her head and asked the doctor nicely this time.  
\- "will she be alright?" She asked politely and doctor sighs as he pulls out a pair of rubber gloves out from his coat and putting them on before answering.  
\- "well first of we're gonna be doing check up on her to see if there is anything wrong with her, now if you'll be so kind to leave the room while I'm working." He said while waving his hand for Miki to go. This irritated her even further.

\- "But I can't just leave her! She's my friend!" "You can relax hon, I'll be making sure that the doctor doesn't do anything weird with your friend." The nurse reassured Miki that everything is fine, but the doctor jumps in the conversation.  
\- "Now why would a brilliant doctor like myself do anything weird to my patience?" He asked in a narcissistic way, but the nurse then gave him a sharp look.  
\- "you have the tendency to flirt with your patience, specially with young teenage girls." "Hrm, I thought we talked about not bringing that up-" "you talked and everybody else didn't agree to." The nurse said which only embarrassed the doctor even more, This almost made Miki snigger, but Miko then interrupted her.  
\- "I'll be fine, Miki, you can wait outside." Miko reassured her that everything will be okay. However Miki didn't want to leave her friend at first, but if she says that it's fine then okay. Miki gives Miko a nod and then leaves the room.  
\- "alright then, now that that's over, let us proceed with the examination." The doctor said while putting on his stethoscope on his ears. He then reached for the nurse to give him the files of Miko.  
\- "let's see here, your name is... Miki!?" He stops after reading her first name. - "Miki as in the witch of tracking fields!?" He asked in shock, but Miko corrects him - "no, my name is Miki, but I am not that Miki, that was my friend who just left." After she said that the doctor turns around to look at the door which was already closed.  
\- "Ooh... Well that... Explains a lot." He sighs to himself.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway...

Nagasaki was sitting on a chair and scrolling through the pictures that he took off of the DevilLady killing those other monsters. Each shoot he took was different than the last, they were a gruesome in the their own ways. He was focused on the pictures that he did not see that a kid was looking over his shoulder, but rather than being disturbed by them, he's interested by it.  
\- "that looks cool! Is it a new show!?" The kid asked which surprised him to jump off his seat and keep camera away from the kid as far as possible.  
\- "hay! Keep your eyes to yourself kid! This is not for kids at your age!" He said to him but the kid's mother was sitting next to him and she did not take Nagasaki words so kindly.  
\- "excuse me sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to apologise to my son!" "Well I'm sorry but maybe you should keep a better eye on your kid so that he doesn't dig into stuff that he shouldn't!" He said which only made the mother more irritated.  
\- "so what were those photos for then, huh!?" She asked. Nagasaki was about to tell her but he quickly stops himself before telling her about the monsters. Because he would just make a fool of himself to proof the woman the there are real actual monsters and also that would make Miki pissed and kick his ass later on. So he just straight up tell her a lie.  
"Well... Um... It's... Umm... It's for a magazine that I am... working on." He said nervously which the woman knows that he's not telling her the truth. Nagasaki nervously rubs his neck and look to his left and see that Miki was walking down the hallway, thank god she's here to rescue him from trouble, all though she didn't seem to happy about it, or for that matter. He waved and call her out but she didn't respond and just walks pass him and ignores him, much to his surprise. He follows her to see what's up.

\- "so then, how's your friend, did she remember what happened last night?" He asked her a bit nervously, not to anger her even further.  
\- "she did remember, but I convinced her that it was a nightmare that she had and was not real." "Oh okay, that's good then so what's with that grumpy face of yours?" he asked her which after hearing that question she just stopped in her track. Nagasaki was not sure of what he asked. Miki sigh.  
\- "it's the doctor." "What?" "It's- the doctor, that was going to come and check on her, he so- so full himself! It's- it's like- he cares more about his self image and his job, rather than his patients! He just- makes me so-" Miki looked like she was about to burst in a raging fury making Nagasaki scared, but she sighs.  
\- "it makes me so frustrated." "Well to be fair almost every doctor I have encountered are like that, not all of them, but some of them." Nagasaki said. Miki just sighs again and walks towards the elevators. Nagasaki saw where she was going to and asked - "where going?" "Outside, on the roof, I need some air." She responded while pressing the button.  
\- "why do you wanna be outside?" "I wanna be alone. Want to process things." She said as doors opens and she stepped in.  
\- "and what happens if your parents shows up and are wondering where you went?" "Then you tell them what I told you! And no! You are not telling them what truly happened!" Miki said as she pressed one of the buttons, Nagasaki sighs.  
\- ((easier said than done)) he thought to himself as the doors closed.

But as soon as they closed, the elevator right next to it opens up and out stepped her parents and Akira.  
\- ((Speak of the devil.)) He thought to himself. Noel noticed Nagasaki.  
\- "oh, you're Miki's photographer, yes?" "That I am." Nagasaki said before Akira worryingly asked him about his friends.  
\- "HOW is Miki and Miko!? Are they okay!? Are they hurt!? Where're they at!?" He asked as many questions he could before Nagasaki told him to stop.  
\- "if you wanna check on Miki, then you just missed her, she just took the elevator." He said as he points to the closed elevator door.  
\- "TO WHERE!?" "To the roof." He said and Akira was about to enter the elevator only to get grabbed by Nagasaki, stopping him from entering the elevator.  
\- "I- wouldn't go after her if I were you." "WHY NOT!?" Akira protests, and Nagasaki said - "look she- She said that she wanted to be alone to… Process some… things. If I were you, I would take her advice and leave her be. Trust me, you don't wanna anger her any further than she already is now." He finishing, Akira didn't want to believe in what he was saying. Miki would never get so angry, sure she did get irritated and frustrated at her little brother sometimes, but it's like she get really angry at him, or at anything. but the way he said it sounds like she really is that angry, so perhaps he should do as he's told and leave her be for now and check on Miko instead.  
\- "do where Miko is?" "yeah, she's down the hall, at room 72." he said as as pointed down the hall where he and Miki came from. Akira thanks him and he ran off to see his friend, Akkiko then step in and bows her head.  
\- "thank you for all your help." "Me!? I hardly did anything, it was your daughter who did all the heavy lifting. all i did was just calling for help." He said but then Noel then stepped forth - "and that is more than enough for us, so thank you." "Yeah yeah, you're welcome i guess, if you excuse me I need to get to work." he said as he enters the elevator. As the door closed Akikko looks up to her husband and asked - "do you think that Miki will be alright, after all that has happened?" Noel smiles at her and says - "if she needs time alone we'll give her that, besides, god is with her." he said and they both went where Akira ran off to.

Meanwhile on roof…

Miki exited the elevator and went outside through the doors, and as she stepped outside she stops at the entrance and waits till the doors closed. as soon as they did, Miki clenched her fist and swung it back to hit the wall behind her. as she hit the wall, it cracks, Miki noticed and pulled her fist back only to see that she just left a fist print on there. she looks at her fist and saw that it is fine, no blood no bruises, it was just fine. she manages to break a wall and somehow not to break her own hand. Miki looks up at the sky and saw the clouds move, it wasn't too windy today, but still the clouds moved fast. Miki then walks up to edge of the building and looks to towards the city, she puts her elbow on the railing, she then studies her own hand.  
\- ((I broke the wall and somehow I did not break any of my fingers in the process… not to mention I've been getting more angrier then usual, i don't even get that mad over a smallest of things, *Sigh* what is going on with me?)) she thought to herself and leans on the railings.

\- "you mean ´what's going on with US?´" an unknown raspy feminine voice was heard. when she heard that she spun around asking - "WHO'S THERE!?" but as soon she turned around she saw nobody, or anything at all, her surrounding was complete darkness, a black void. she looks around herself to see there is nothing in her view, only darkness, not to mention she was completely nude.  
\- "WHAT'S GONIG!? WHERE AM I!?" "You are here." "WHERE!? WHO IS THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!?" Miki kept asking questions as she looks all over the place. the raspy voice just answers with - "i am right here." it said and a burst of light shined down on her like a spotlight on a stage. Miki looks up at the light and saw something floating down to her, but light prevented her to see what was coming. she could only make a silhouette of a lady with wings descending down to her.  
\- "are- are you- an Angel from the heavens?" Miki asked in awe, but that awe quickly vanishes as she realises what it was, it wasn't an Angel, it was… the DevilLady, from that night.

\- "No, Not an angel, quite the opposite." the DevilLady said as she made a touchdown. Miki was shocked and terrified, she was now standing in front of the DevilLady whom was way taller then herself, over two meters. DevilLady crouched down to Miki's eye level. face to face with each other Miki nervously asked the devil who or what she is?  
\- "wha- who… what- are you?" "who am i, well now, i could be many things but i'm just gonna cut straight to the chase and tell you WHAT i am." DevilLady said as she sat down in seductive pose, leaning her head on her hand.  
\- "I, am a Devil." "a- a De- Devil!?" Miki repeated what she just heard, as her eyes widen up.  
\- "like an actual devil, an enemy of angels and god himself- " "Yes! i am a devil, not thee devil but a devil none the less, you get the idea right." DevilLady shrugs it off. but to Miki she still was shocked at the fact that she is speaking to spawn from hell when her family are probably just one of few people to be followers of christianity and bible. and yet here she was, speaking to a Devil.  
\- "who are you, what do you want with me?" Miki asked. "i am solitary kinda gal, I have been living those woods for years… alone. The animals and the dark were my only companions." "wha- what do you mean?" "what I meant was that I've been wandering through those woods in search of a new body. you see, i could not leave those woods without a body somehow, unless i find a new body for me to live in and walk on earth ones more." she explained herself. Miki kept looking at the devil and then asked a question.  
\- "why would you need a body?" "Well i don't know why i couldn't leave the forest either, all i knew is that i need a Human host to finally be free to roam the world. and now… i have found one." she said while giving Miki a smirk.  
\- "a human host!?" Miki asked abruptly, and DevilLady gave her a stern look to stay quiet.  
\- "do you have a problem with that!?" DevilLady asked Miki and she shook her head in fear and tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't make the demon angry.

\- "well- i mean… couldn't you like take control of any of the wild life in that forest!? i mean there was many possibility." DevilLady gave a questioning look before continuing - "I could, but the problem was that the animal body could not contain the powers that i possesses, they would die hours later and i am forced to find a body, one that will not die instantly as soon as I possesses them!" DevilLady finishes.  
\- "and you picked me out of everyone that was there a that night." "well I was originally going take your friend as my host, but you shoved her aside and I accidentally picked you instead, and not only that you're friend ripped the bat i possessed and because of that i don't have as much power that i had before." she finishes by putting her finger on her eyes and sighs in disappointed.  
\- "because of you i am not as strong as i used to and i don't have full control of your body." "yeah, well i am glad was able to do that! that's what friend does, they look after one another!" Miki shouted out loud to her, but DevilLady then returns with - "and where is you friend now, Huh?" as soon as she said that Miki went quiet.  
\- "because of your actions, your friend, Veronica was it, has payed for it, with her life!" she finishes in very condescending tone. Miki didn't say anything, instead she just fell to her knees and started to cry. DevilLady rolled her eyes and just sighs.

\- "stop crying! what's done is done, you just have to move on now." "HOW CAN I!? SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Miki gritted her teeth. she know that she was partly responsible that Veronica got killed, she just didn't want to hear someone else say it. she curls into a ball and kept crying. DevilLady is lost, she stated the facts but did not have the intention of make Miki throw a tantrum.  
\- "well, look on the bright side." "WHAT BRIGHT SIDE!?" "at least your other friend is still alive, eh?" "wha…?" Miki asked and DevilLady continues - "I mean, if i did not take control while you were pinned to the ground and your friend was paralysed, then both you, your friend and all the other girls would have gotten raped and devoured at the same time." she said. After hearing that Miki starts to cry less before DevilLady continues.  
\- "and hay what was that you said that night while looking at the fire? oh yeah 'you wouldn't let her death be vine' was it" Miki looks up at the DevilLady, with tears still running down her cheeks, eyes wide open.  
\- "we did it didn't we? I killed those freaks for you, and you were able to keep the others save and warm form the cold." After hearing her say that, Miki got up and wiped the tears off her face. That actually made her feel a little better. She still feel guilty of what she just said but right now she should get some answers. After she got up, straighten herself and then looks at DevilLady with a serious look on her face.  
\- "Alright, what do you want?" the DevilLady leaned forward till she was face to face with Miki.  
\- "we need to talk."

Miki looks at her with a confused face.  
\- "talk? about what exactly?" she asked the demon in front of her.  
\- "well since we are going to share the same body form now on we need to agree on somethings, that is the reason why I brought you here in the first place." DevilLady stretch her arms out. which brings another question.  
\- "Wait that reminds me, where are we? what is this place?" Miki looked around herself while DevilLady explains.  
\- "this, is your subconscious." she said. "MY subconscious? has it always been this dark?" Miki asked surprised.  
\- "well, it's actually a small portion which i reside on. I brought you here so we could finally get the chance to talk with each others while nobody is around." DevilLady explained and Miki nodded.  
\- "ohh. okay… but wait! if we are both in here then… what's happening to my body then!? who's controlling it?" She suddenly started to panic, but DevilLady reassures her that everything is fine.  
\- "Relax hon. No one is controlling your body, not even yours truly." "then what is happening to it while we are in here!?" "see for yourself." DevilLady said as she points towards a hole that appears out of nowhere. Miki leans a little closer to look through the hole and sees herself, still leaning on the rail, staring into space.  
\- "there is nothing to worry about, whatever happens in here, stays in here. and won't effect what happens outside, unless somebody touches us that is." "okay, well, I guess introduction are needed then." she started to introduce herself but DevilLady stops her.  
\- "there is no need for introductions, Miki." "how do you know my name!?" Miki asked surprisingly and DevilLady just gave smirk and then points her finger on the side of Miki's head and said - "I. am. inside. your. head. i know everything i need to know about you, for an example…" she start of naming a few things that Miki felt a little embarrassed to hear out loud by someone else.

\- "I know for a fact that your family are devoted followers of god, how ironic that you are a follower of God and here you are speaking to an enemy of God." "yeah… how ironic." "anyways… you really like to run, that i don't understand why though, like what are you running from or to where exactly?" "I just like to, okay, it just feels nice- " "spear me, I don't need to hear the details." DevilLady cut Miki off, then Miki said - "you were the one who asked." "I know that when you were younger you got picked on by other kids because to them you are a foreigner, someone who did not belong among them, and they bullyed you because of it. but… there was this boy, who keeps standing in between you and the ones bullying you, even though he kept crying and being called a crybaby, he stood his ground to kept you safe. what's his name, ah yes… Akira Fudo. ooh that boy." DevilLady finishes then turns to Miki with a smirk, giving Miki a questioning look.

\- "What? what's wrong with Akira?" she asked her and DevilLady continues. "oh nothing much, it's just that the two of you have been so close to each others since you were toddlers, and now he's staying at your place which makes you very happy that he is." DevilLady said.  
\- "well we're family after all." "oh really?" DevilLady said in a teasing way which confused her even more.  
\- "yeah really, he's like a brother to me, you kno-" "HA, that is a lie and you know it! you have feelings towards him, what is it that's stopping you from getting on top of him and have your way with him!?" She shouted out loud which made Miki blush.  
\- "STOP THAT!" "alright I will stop. but seriously, why not get any closer to the man then when you already are. Is it you father, hardly the boy's not even adopted, his parents is still living, right?" "yeah but they're over seas." "yeah we're gonna leave that part for now." "STOP! you don't have to tell me everything in my life for me to understand that you know a lot about me!" Miki had enough of DevilLady telling everything.  
\- "more importantly, tell me more about you!" "hm, an eager one aren't you?" "YES, you may know lot about me but i have no clue of who you are and yourself, like what's your name to start off with." Miki finishes. DevilLady stood silent for a while and then smiles at her.  
\- "you wanna know who I am? alright then i tell you who i am." DevilLady starts off.

"first of all my name is…" but then she stops, she didn't say anything for very long time, Miki was getting inpatient. - "well what is it!?" "OH sorry, it's just that… i go by with so many names, most of them are insult that i get from other demons." "Wait what was that last part!?" Miki quickly asked but DevilLady told her to shut it.  
\- "calm down, i'll come to that part soon, but first let me finish. as I was saying, i have many names but the most common one get is `the bastard child of Amon´." Miki was about to ask another question but DevilLady held her hand up and condescendingly continues - "Don't worry, i'll get there! but for simplicity sake, call me DevilLady." she named herself and Miki just sniggered, which confused DevilLady.  
\- "What so funny about it, huh!?" DevilLady asked in mix of anger and confusion. Miki then answers with - "well, it's just that it sounds like something out of that Devilman show." DevilLady stares at her with stern look.  
\- "Devil-What now!?" "there is this show called Devilman, my little brother is fan of the show and you kinda look like the main character of that show except for… a few key, difference." Miki said without pointing out DevilLady's tits. but she didn't respond, she just looks at her with the same stern face for a long moment before stretching out her arm and swiping at the air and then a rectangle appears and started to shine like a tv screen. And in that screen show Miki herself and Taro sitting on the floor watching the Devilman show on the television. DevilLady just stares at screen with wide open eyes like she has never seen this before, which she likely hasn't.  
\- "I don't know what's more bizarre, that fact the guy looks like Amon, which is impossible because those who made this doesn't even know that HE EVEN EXIST!? or the fact that he's wearing a speedo!?" DevilLady sighs in disappointment before stating - "what has the world come to?" and Miki replied with - "a lot of things actually." Miki happily answered.  
\- "a little too much in my opinion." DevilLady sighs. Miki changes the subject back into naming.  
\- "anyways i think i'll be calling you Lady instead." DevilLady looks back at Miki with a questioning look.  
\- "Lady? that's all? sounds kinda boring." "or i could call you L for short instead." "then Lady it is." Lady finishes.

After they were done with the name Miki then quickly changes the subject.  
\- "Can we go back to what you said earlier, about the demons, what are they, what are they capable of?" "you're dying to know, don't you? alright then, I'll tell you EVERYTHING that i know about the demon race." she stood up and prepared herself to tell Miki the truth of the demon race.  
\- "to start this off, you need to know that demons have lived on this planet for centuries, Long before mankind walk the earth, they've lived as far as does giant reptiles, what do you call them now, Dini… Dino-" Miki then stops her for a moment.  
\- "WAIT A SEC!? are you telling me that they lived among the Dinosaurs!?" "oh, so that's what they're called. anyways… back in those ancient times there was but two rules that the demons follows, you either kill in order stay alive longer or get yourself killed, or as you humans call it, survival of the fittest. weakness means death, there was no room for compassion, In those time you must be strong in order to live another day. Dinosaurs were the demons main competitions for dominates for the planet, sure they had numbers but the demons had powers beyond the capabilities of those over grown lizards." She said which got Miki curious.  
\- "what kind of ability are we talking about?" she asked Lady.  
\- "All sorts of kinds, too many to count. but they have one that is their most powerful ability of them all. MERGING!" Lady said and Miki follows with another question - "Merging!? as in combining? becoming one?" "Yes, just like that, demons merge with other life forms in order to increase their strength. And whoever has the most willpower to stay in control, they will become the dominant and have full control of their body. THIS, is how they lived, THIS, is how. they. Ruled. the Earth." She finishes. Miki was both amazed and fascinated by what she just heard. this got her to ask another question.  
\- "so what happened then? how come there no demons now a days?" "OH believe me there still are a few demons left now a days, but as for your question, I don't freaking know." Lady said which surprised Miki, but Lady continues - "but! form what i have gathered so far is that, a certain angel descended on to earth and decided to live with us demons. you may know them for being the one angel who dares to challenged God for dominions of all creations. They goes by many names, but to us demon, we call them, Satan." After hearing that Miki was both shocked and confused.  
\- "Wait!? that was Satan, thee SATAN!? the Angel of Light!? i thought that he was the one who created the demons in the first place?" Lady then cuts her off by saying - "Nope, if anything it was God who created the demons in the first place, all though it was by accident." Lady said. now Miki was even more confused, so Satan wasn't the creator of the demons but God was? this is a lot to take in.  
\- "it's confusing i know, believe me it shocked me when i found out about it." "what do you mean by that?" "relax i'll get there eventually. anyway… Satan came to earth and settled down here, however… God thought otherwise. He came down to earth and did not like what he saw, so he decided to wipe the demons off of the face of the planet, and so he did and war broke out between the forces of heaven and the demons, all life on earth was extinguished, none survived." Lady said in very serious tone. Miki had her jaw opened after all that was being told to her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

\- "wow, In… credible…" "mmhmm. that's the history of demons." Lady finishes but Miki then cuts he off - "but wait, if God and his angels destroyed all life on earth ,including the demons, how come they still roaming on earth today." "yeah about that, while God did kill all demons, he didn't destroy them entirely, he merely destroyed their bodies but their spirits still roamed the earth." Miki did not understand what Lady was saying, but Lady then continues - "demons lived on as shapeless spirits for eons, never to get the experience the pleasure of life ever again. or at least, that's what they thought at first." Miki got confused.  
\- "huh? what do you mean by that?" "God came back to earth years after the war, but when he did the surface of the planet was but waist land and he planted a seed and left it there to grow on its own. The process was slow, but in time, life began to grow earth once again and soon enough, man started to walk the earth. and that was the opportunity the demons have been waiting for all this time." She said.  
\- "with the power of merging, they fused with the humans, those who are weak minded and weak of heart will succumb to the Demons will and become a part of their powers, never to be in control ever again. or it could have the opposite effect where humans get control of the demons power, that is the case of monsters through out history, mythological creatures such as the Sphinx, Sirens, Cyclopes, Centaurs, Minotaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, Ogres, even folktales Yokais like the Kuchisake-onna, are all descendants of demons." Lady finishes. Miki then asked - "and this, Amon, is one of the demons, isn't he?" "yeah, but not just any demon, he is. the most powerful, ruthless and brutal demon of them all, a devil among demons, it is said that his power can rival that of satan himself… or at least that's what he wants you to believe." she said with an unimpressed voice. that got Miki curios.  
\- "how do you know that?" "Because… I. Fought. Him." she said in a confident voice.  
\- "you fought him yourself?" "YES i did and guess what, I, KILLED HIM! HE TOUGHT THAT NO ONE COULD BEAT HIM IN A ONE ON ONE BATTLE, BUT BOI- HOW WRONG HE WAS, I SHOWED UP AND PROVED THAT HE WAS NOT THEE STRONGEST, BUT I AM!" she yelled enthusiasm and confidant that Miki found it a little hard to believe it. and with good reason because soon after all that she asked her.

\- "if you bested him how come you have ended up in that forest in the first place?" when she said that Lady went quiet and got nervous.  
\- "well… i…" "come on it's just you and i in here, what ever happens here stays in here, you said it yourself." Miki sarcastically reminded her.  
\- "I… I was… pretty banged up through out our fight, and… sort of… succumb to my wounds and… I… I died Shortly after he did." she said in embarrassment and pointed her index fingers at each other almost sounding like a Tsundere. Miki thought it was cute so she smiled. Lady noticed it and blushes.  
\- "what are you smiling at!?" "the way you sound like when you said was almost kinda cute." "HAY, I FUCKING DIED, OKAY!? HOW THAT'S SOUND CUTE TO YOU!?" "you sounded like a tsundere." "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL A TSUNDERE IS BUT I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF IT!?" "that's just cute though." "I'M NOT…" she stops herself, sighs and blushes.  
\- "okay I'll stop, but now we're even." Miki said getting back at Lady for saying all of this private things about her life.  
\- "so what's your deal with this Amon guy anyway?" Miki asked her to change subject. - "hmm, let's just say i had unfinished businesses with him. how about we just leave it at that for now." "okay fine, what else can you tell about the demons?" Miki asked.  
\- "you know actually, I think I have told all that I know about the them." she finishes which irritated Miki a little bit.  
\- "well i guess i can tell you one thing, demons are still around even till this day." she change her tone form relaxed to dead serious that gave Miki the chills down her spine.  
\- "what do you mean by that?" Miki asked in a nervous yet serious tone as well.  
\- "listen, what you are about to hear, might change your view on mankind as a whole, if you don't wanna hear it then that's fine and i'll-" "I am already deep as i am, what else can surprise me?" Miki ask sarcastically and Lady just sighs I'm disappointment.  
\- "suit yourself then. The demons, are walking around till this day, disgusted as humans." when she said Miki froze in place, her eyes wide. Lady then continues.  
\- "Like what I said earlier, demons have been fusing with humans in order to walk on earth once more, however the Demons can also change into their human host form at will. Once a demon takes control over it's human host they will gain their appearance, voice, personality and memories with some minor changes, but in reality, it is just an act, once they merge with their body and takes control, the human themselves is long gone." she said. Miki is growing more nervous.  
\- "the demons walks among the humans and they don't even realises it because to them they're just another person walking by, but in reality they're just monsters that are hungry for human flesh! so what do you think of that!?" Lady finishes.

Miki didn't say a word, instead she just trembled after hearing that, the fact that demons are still alive today, not only that, they can also disguise as humans and nobody even noticed them.  
\- "shocking isn't it?" Lady said with her back against Miki. Miki then slowly looks up at Lady and asked her with concerned look in her eyes.  
\- "is there a way to stop them form hurting others!?" "well, the way i see it, there is only one way to stop them and it's old the fashion way." Miki leaned a little closer as Lady turned around and said - "we must hunt them down and killed them." she said.  
\- "WHAT!? hunt them down?" Miki asked shockingly, then Lady asked - "Yes, are you deaf?"  
\- "NO, I heard what you said, it's just that… how am I suppose to tell which is a demon and which are normal human!?" She asked stressfully, but Lady then continues - "Relax now, lucky for you, I am able to sense who is a demon or not." she said with a smirk on his face which made Miki a little less stressful.  
\- "well that's good to hear!" Miki said excitingly before continuing - "then all you could do is track them down and then slay them right!?" she asked but she immediately regrets it when she sees Lady making a stern puzzled face.  
\- "I'm afraid that it is not as simple as that." Lady said with Miki asking - "why, what's wrong?" "I cannot maintain in control this body for certain amount of time." "How come!? you took control of my body yesterday night and slaughtered those demons, rig-" "YES! for a brief moment!" She said gritting her teeth. Miki is now confused, what does she mean by a brief moment? but before she could ask her the very question Lady raised her arm up towards her and then lifted her index finger up and said - "one minute! I can stay in control for ONE minute! and believe me, I counted it!" She said with Miki giving her puzzled look.

\- "How?" Lady just sigh - "*sigh* look while you were sleeping i took the liberty of controlling your body." "WHAT!?" "calm down i didn't change, much." she said in a sarcastic tone which did not sit well with Miki. So Lady then continues - "anyways, I took control of your body i then started to count but I quickly realised that i would get board and loss count, so i took your phone and used it to count instead." "Is that why my phone was on the one minute mark when i opened it up. how did you even unlock it!?" Miki asked Lady but Lady gave her a Sarcastic puzzle face which Miki then realised - "Yes. Right. you're in my head." she said disappointedly.  
\- "while your phone was counting i used it search through what you humans called web. And I must say I was amazed of how much man have progress in these past years. Last time i check they were still riding on horse back and fought against each others with swords and arrows." "Wait, Which time frame was that!?" "Don't know, Don't really care!" Lady finishes.  
\- "point is mankind a gone a long way and yet they have no clue demons do exist" Lady said sounding disappointed.  
\- "getting back on track, i was amazed that i just watch the world in tiny little screen device, but then i suddenly felt weak and got tired i quickly took out the the timer and pressed stop the moment i lost consciousness, next thing I knew i was back here again, so i had only one minute to be in control before coming back here, and if you ask me that is not enough time for me to get out and kill demons, which means…" "which means what!?" Miki ask her eagerly but she regrets it immediately when Lady points at her saying - "You're going have to kill demons in my place."

\- "WHAT!?" Miki shouted on top of her lungs.  
\- "there is no way I can fight those things on my own?" "Hay calm down your not alone in this, you got me watching your back, and not to mention that Pervy photographer of yours, what's his name again... Nagai?" Lady ask but Miki then corrects her - "it's Nagasaki actually, and how am I suppose to trust you when you haven't told me about yourself, all you just told me was that demons exist and how they're surviving and you wanting to be known as this great devil who stands above all the rest and not be called ´the bastard offspring of Amon`!" Miki finishes, but Lady just sighs in disappointment.

\- "*sighs* for crying out loud, I told you that I will get there at some point, just not right now." "Well when are you going to tell me about yourself?" "Whenever I feel like it." Lady said in an angry tone. Miki then turn her back against Lady and crossed her arms.  
\- "Then I'll not trust you then." "Come now, we must be able to trust one another." Lady said and then tried to pull a cute smile but just came out as a creepy grin which freak Miki out little.  
\- "does my smile displease you? Isn't this how humans convey friendship and puts each other's at ease?" Lady said while still keeping the freaky grin. Miki then said - "uh... Yeah? I think you need to work on that smile of yours." She said and lady went back to her stern look. Miki sat the floor while Lady was standing up with crossed arms, looking down at her before she started talking.

\- "So... whatcha thinking of there, Miki." Lady ask her, but didn't get a response. She tried to ask her one more time but again no response. She then uses her tail to puke Miki in the head but she still won't budge, so lady sighs.  
\- "*Sigh* I know, I know, it's a lot to take in, I mean demons actually exist and you're gonna have to actually fight them, I know, crazy! Huh?" Lady kept on talking, at this point it just annoyed Miki.  
\- "It's almost as crazy as when I found out about that I was-" "I'll do it!" Miki interrupted lady with a harsh tone which did surprise Lady a bit.  
\- "I'm sorry but... What did you just say-" "I said I'll do it! Geez." Miki responded with even harsher but reluctant tone in her voice. Lady then asked her with wide eyes - "are you sure?" With Miki following up with - "look, after everything you just told me, there is no going back to my normal life I had before all of this." Miki finishes. Lady just stood there amazed that this human girl accepted what was offered, all though she was reluctant at first, so she asked her.  
\- "What made you change your mind?" "Do you really care?" Miki reluctantly asked, But lady then said - "Oh but I do care, so come on tell me, I'm really curious." She eagerly asked, Miki sighs.

\- "*Sigh* it's because... You said that nobody knows about the existence of demons, right? Well I can't just sit here and do nothing while people are getting killed by them, and I am the only one with the power to stop them, yeah? And besides if it means keeping my friends and family-" "And Akira." Lady cut her off and Miki blushed a little before continuing.  
\- "ah hmph, in any case if I can keep those close to me save, then I'm alright with it. And well it's not like I got any other choice, right?" Miki finishes and looks at her with a puzzle d look and arms crossed.  
\- "What?" Miki asked, Lady then roll her eyes while explaining what's on her head.  
\- "Well there is an other option that you never thought of, then again that's probably something you humans would never think of unless you are desperate." After saying that Miki got curious but also skeptical, so she asked her - "and what would that option be?" As she asked lady held her arms behind her back and turns her back against Miki and said - "Well you could let me take full control of your bod-" "ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Miki cut lady off, not letting her finish her sentence.  
\- "Oh well worth the try." Lady shrugs it off. She turns around to face Miki she then crouch down to Miki's eye level.  
\- "So what do you say, Partner?" Lady asked with the freaky smile, holding out her hand out. Miki looked down at Lady's hand and then her own. Her hands looks so small compared to Lady's massive paw.  
\- "do we have a deal or are you just going to leave me hanging all day?" Lady asked before Miki said - "again, I fight the demons under your name, that way my family will be left alone, yeah?" She asked lady and she nodded.  
\- "Yeah." Lady responded. Miki then made a stern look and grabbed the hand.  
\- "Deal!" Miki said and shook Lady's hand, Lady then smiled.  
\- "good~, now you better get back out there quickly." Lady suddenly said really fast which coughs Miki off guard.  
\- "wait... Wha... Why?" "Someone is approaching us." Lady said while using her other hand to point behind Miki's back, Miki then heard someone mumbling behind her, she looked behind her and when she did everything went dark.

Miki got worried for moment, but slowly yet pretty quickly her vision came back to show her that she was back in reality and still leaning over the railing, yet for some reason she felt really tired, it felt like she was waking up from a dream. She then heard someone was talking to her from behind.  
\- "Umm, hello? Did you hear me? I was asking if you have seen my friend? I was told that she was up here." The voice asked her, however there is something about this voice that sounds, Familiar. Soft and weak, yet concerned enough to do anything for that person, there is only one person that would do that, for someone like herself, Akira. Miki got up from the railings and turns around and there he was, standing there as concern as ever. All though when she turned to face him, he got jumpy all the sudden, like he was surprised to see her.  
\- "umm, Miki... I- is that you?" He asked which surprised and confused her, why would he asked his childhood friend a question like that unless they haven't seen each for a long time, but they saw each other's yesterday morning when she left with Miko, that wasn't long at all.  
\- "of course I am, who else would be?" She said in her confident tone but has a little concern tone in the mix.  
\- "why would you ask me something like that?" "Well... You... Look... Different." Akira said which confused her even more.  
\- "What is that suppose to mean!?" She asked with a more stern look and tone which frighten Akira, he doesn't mean to upset her.  
\- "uhh... I mean-" "nah, on second thought I don't wanna hear it." Miki cut him before he could explain himself.  
\- "uhh... O... Kay?" "Anyway let's go inside, its getting chilly out her, felt like been up here for hours." Miki said while scratching the back of her head. Akira didn't say anything and just followed her back inside, but instead of taking the elevator, they walked down the stairs.

As the two teenagers walks down the stairs Miki asked Akira - "are my parents here as well?" "Yeah, they're waiting down the hall way towards Miko." Akira answered her, in which she nodded. As they reached the floor Miko was on, 19th floor, Miki turned towards Akira and said to him - "Akira you can go on ahead, I need to take a leak." In which Akira response with - "oh, uhh sure I'll let them know that you are coming soon." After that they went their separate way. As Miki entered the rest room she couldn't stop thinking of what she heard from herself back there.  
\- "nah, chilly and leak!? Since when do I ever say words like that!? Not that often, maybe in a few occasions but..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she turned around the corner and went towards one of the sinks in the room and starts to wash her hands. She then heard a flushing of a toilet, she turns her head left and looked over her shoulder and saw woman that existed one of the stall. The woman then went to a sink and washes her hands, Miki then looked down on her own hands, she felt her eyelid was suddenly getting heavy so she puts her hands together, filled them with water and then washes her own face with it. She then looks up towards the mirror in front of her and when she did jumped back and screamed a little when she saw her own face has changed. She quickly realised that the woman was still there giving her an odd look, Miki then quickly put one an act.  
\- "uhh sorry I... I thought I... Saw something in the mirror but I didn't... Silly me x 2' he x 8" she said a silly smile. The woman kept giving her an odd look as she dried her hands grabbed her bag and walked past Miki and exited the room. As soon as the woman left Miki looked back at the mirror to examine herself, now she understands what Akira meant by 'looking different'. The features on her face had changed, her hair was messier, her eyelashes are longer than usual and her eyes looks way sharper than her usual round eyes. She then opened her mouth to check her teeth, some of them at the back resembles like fangs a little. Not only that she noticed that her chest was sticking out more than usually, which isn't a loot. She then step back from the mirror and was thinking of removing her gown she was wearing to get a better look at her body, but before she did that she checked all of the toilets stall if they were empty, which they were. She then took a broom that was in one of the stall and used it to lock the door, and with that done she went back to the mirror and proceeded to remove her gown. When she did she held it to her right and dropped it on the ground, she stud there, completely nude, staring in awe of her own body. Her cheats has grown bigger than they were before, they are not as big as Miko's though but they come at a close second. She also has become more muscular but too much, just enough that the arms and legs has become stronger, even her abs that she had before were more prominent now than before. Not only that her skin has also changed, no longer did she had miss mashed of skin colors just one which is a shade darker than her regular tone but not too far off. She then looks down at her lower body, noticing that her mid section is bigger too, she turns her body around to have a look on her back. Looking over her shoulder she sees that her back muscles are prominent but not as noticeable as the front, but what is noticeable is. That. ASS! She knew that her butt was bigger than her tits, she never actually thought of it before, but now with these new improvements her ass is now more noticeable, she looks back up and and had a good look at her changed body. She should be freaking out of all the changes of her body, but instead isn't, in fact she smile, She then flexed her left arm so that biceps shows more and then slaps her right butt cheek held it there, striking a sexy pose.  
\- "I could get used to this." She said with a smirk on her face.

Chapter 2: what do you say, partner? end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the following chapters will be as long as this one instead of the last  
> let me know what you think so far.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think so far.


End file.
